The Love Club
by Liz Loe
Summary: The Queen of Venus serves Serenity by night and is a TV show host by day, when she suddenly needs to hire a new production manager fate seems it's best to hire Kunzite. He doesn't remember his past and it's Venus's main goal to make that happen... Set during Neo-Tokyo, 4th of a 4 part series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly.

This is the last story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Venus walked out of her bedroom door to an assistant holding a muffin in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Venus would prefer two muffins but being the leader of the sailor senshi meant she had to cut back somewhere.

The Love Club a Venus and Kunzite story

"We need to schedule a meeting for the humane society banquet," Venus tapped her chin as she walked down the hall, her assistant trailing after her. "Don't give me that look, we have a goal to spotlight a new non profit every month and these parties don't just throw themselves!" the assistant suddenly says sorry, even with no coffee Venus had eyes in the back of her head. "I'm going to set aside some more time out of my day to work on the tv show," Venus tried not to sigh but it was involuntary.

"And where do you plan on taking it out of your schedule? Your sleeping time?" the assistant was scrolling down Venus's calendar and saw no 'extra time' in fact it was all full up. Even Venus's time for brushing her teeth was in that calendar mixed with planetary meetings, dinner dates with the famous, training her troops, and meeting new up and comers. Venus was the face of the Neo Tokyo, as queen of the planet Venus and leader of the sailor scouts she had little time. Venus also had her own day time television show, where fans came to see real life royalty give the gossip of their modern lives. Venus's show was the most popular on television and would air both day and night so everyone could see what the Queen of Venus had to say.

"If I cut time out of sleeping any more then I do already I wouldn't be sleeping at all! I need my beauty sleep!" Venus said walking down a flight of stairs, her heals clicking on the marble stone steps. "I will just, not get my nails done today," she paused thinking "or my hair... or my makeup," she did all that stuff in the morning anyways who go into the studio and do it all over again.

"Venus that's the time we usually go over who your interviewing and I tell you what's going on for the rest of the day," the assistant was actually quite surprised Venus was suggesting moving her day around, Harry Houdini couldn't get out of this schedule even if he wanted to.

"Look, it has to work, you know the new production manager starts today and I'm going to be spending a lot of time following behind them and fixing their mistakes. I can tell you right now they will make mistakes. I can't be doing that without some buffer room," Venus said finally bitting into her breakfast muffin. Mercury said oatmeal would be better suited for her morning snack but she didn't have time to eat it. The assistant signed, she now understood why Venus was so tense this morning. A new production manager, a job that was hard to keep filled for some odd reason...

"I already made time in your day for your 'training' the new production manager," the girl has been working as Venus's assistant for at least 100 years one would think she can handle these moments.

"Oh! Well good! I will see you at the studio," and with that Venus gave her classic Sailor V peace sign and walked up to a transportation pan clicked a few buttons and waved as her body disappeared from view only to reappear on another planet to start her first meeting.

Two young girls stood huddled together standing in line downtown Tokyo, it was raining ever so slightly and the long wait to get to be a live studio audience to Queen Venus's hit tv show "The Royal Show" was free but first come first serve. So the girls kept happy by people watching on the street. A short man in all black crossing the street, a pretty blond stopping into the pastry shop to avoid the rain but both girls caught their eye on one person and their eyes followed him all the way down the street. A tall man dressed inpreckable well was walking and catching the eye of more then just the two young girls. His tall stature and long silvery white hair was flowing behind him. He looked exotic, he looked like a model and the girls watched as he passed by them in line and went up to the entrance of the sound stage. Kunzite is a quite man, but not does not lack an opinion. He just didn't see the point of talking if there wasn't a need. He showed his badge to the security as he was ushered into the large building. First day on the new job, he knew it was going to be daunting but was happy for the opportunity to further his career. Kunzite already knew the studio front and back in and out and felt it was about time he got the job as production manager. The odd thing was he had never met Venus face to face. Yes he would see her in passing but she always had her nose in the script or running around laughing, giggling, or being distracted by some famous guest, for him to introduce himself and it wasn't like him to go up to her and say hello so that's how it was left. Not today, today he had a meeting with the Queen and felt like it could go one of two ways. She would keep up the same life of ignoring him and let him work which he would be very happy for or find him fascinating for about a month before she would get bored and move on to someone new. He had seen it happen too much to ignore the pattern.

Venus transported right into her office mid stride, looking down at the thick stack of papers in her arms, she was almost done reading the last of this packet. Her assistant was already waiting in the room. "Have a good meeting?" asked the girl, she had grown so use to Venus flashing in and out of locations it's amazing anything would surprise her.

"Oh my goodness yes! One of the reps from Neptune told me I looked pretty today, made me smile. He has been with his wife 300 years and those two are just adorable. I need to invite them to dinner or lunch some time to catch up," Venus smiled just thinking about a happy couple in love.

"I will mark that down and make arrangements," said the assistant quickly shuffling in a lunch date with the Neptune Representatives. "Oh I will go ahead and let the new production manager in," the girl shuffled out of her seat in front of Venus's desk and to the door. Venus just let out a faint 'yeah sure' her mind still deeply interested in the paperwork in front of her.

Kunzite walked into Venus's office and looked around the spacious office. It looked very business besides the framed photo's of her as a child and old newspaper clippings about the mysterious Sailor V. Venus stood up from her chair and walked around her desk all the while glued to the paperwork then looking up to see who walked in the door.

Venus's papers slipped from her hands; they fell with a thump on the ground, Venus unable to react in any other way then a blank stare. He is here, Kunzite is standing right here, flesh and bone, in her office, standing here, right here... it's all Venus could think. He looked exactly the same but his hair; cut a little shorter and his eyes, they hadn't seen as much of the world as his former life explored. Suddenly, as if she was struck by lightening Venus started to breath again and reality fazed back into existence.

"Sorry, you ah... look just like someone I use to know," Venus looked away, she needed to act a little less crazy right now. Kunzite was more then confused, looked like someone she knew? Ah he was always known for looking like no one anyone had ever seen. Silver white hair wasn't a color children were born with on Earth or any other planet. Kunzite must assume she was just being aloft, Venus has been known to do that on set, why would it be different when meeting people. Now looking at her close she actually got more pretty or was it just her commanding presence, considered to be the most beautiful of the Queens she did not disappoint.

"Hello my name is Kunzite, I'm the new production manager," his voice still even sounded the same, Venus put her hand on her desk, making sure that if her knees gave out she could still cling on to the little bit of dignity she still had.

"Can you tell me, you know I tend to be a little curious, how long have you worked here?" Venus really wanted to kill Mercury right now. Having Kunzite work her, for goodness knows how long and she wasn't paying attention enough to see him, even notice or feel his energy. Well yes he wouldn't be glowing with energy until he has his memories back but still.

"Just about six months your majesty, thanks for noticing..." Kunzite spoke clear and concise but if he knew this was another interview for the job he wouldn't of informed his family of the promotion just yet.

"Call me Venus, such lofty titles are saved for the palace," she said waving her hand as if he was being silly. "Really? Six months? That long? Man I need to get better at paying attention. I just run through my day working, working working and then just letting other peoples lives just go on without you. It's unjust, I need to work on that!" Venus's mental dialogue was just spewing from her mouth with no filter. "Thank you for coming in and meeting me, I'm sure your more then qualified for the job. I would prefer to have a moment alone, can you please tell my assistant to let me have ten minutes, thank you," Venus said grabbing up the papers now so disheveled from being dropped the pages folded back and ripped went back and sat in her chair. Kunzite gave a short nod before exiting the room. Venus heard the door click and she let out a huge sigh. If she could shout and jump up and down with joy, oh she would be. Quickly she pulled out her Compaq.

"I can't talk right now," came the voice of Serenity rather tired, clearly in the middle of a meeting.

"Kunzite is here," Venus was rubbing her temples her flat tone was not one that rang with humor.

"Excuse me, I need to take this call," a light rustle and then a shut door a bit more rustling and a sudden, "HE IS WHAT!?" Serenity's reaction didn't leave Venus wanting.

"Seeereeenaaaa, he is the new production manager! He works here! I don't know what I'm going to do!" Venus started to walk around her office distort, something the queen rarely does.

"What do you mean 'what are you going to do' tell him he's a King and whisk him off to the castle to get his memories back, easy business," Serenity acted as though he was easily convince of any or all of those things, then again, this exact plan didn't work for Serenity in her past...

"As if that will work!" you could hear the hissing venom in Venus's voice, "He has no memories and a life, and I can't just kidnap him from it!" Venus has wanted this man to show up since she first heard they were re awoken but now she is here... has no clue what to do.

"Fine just kiss him, it worked for Mars," Serenity said standing in the hall looking over her shoulder and waving to the servants who were giving her the weirdest looks.

"Kiss him... hadn't thought of that. I'm sure he will fall under the Venus love seduction in maybe a week, we will kiss and boom a month later her is back to being in love with me!" Venues nodded slowly her smile getting larger, "good plan Serenity, talk to you later!" and with that Venus clicked her communicator closed. Venus pulled down her shirt a new found belief in herself she charged at her office door ready to win her new battle. Serenity shook her head 'as if Venus really could seduce people with her Venus love power, she will learn the hard way' the queen thought as she walked back to her meeting.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mmmmm we aren't here," Mars announced from her very comfortable spot using Jedite's bare chest as a pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Can't this person accept the face your not to be bothered?" Jedite wondered playing with Rei's beautiful violet hair. Something he longed to touch from his past life.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"This isn't going to end well," Jedite shuffled about getting out of the bed and putting on some boxer shorts. Rei signed and blinding grabbed for cloths finding Jedites shirt and felt it would be enough.

Jedite got to the door, and opened it to see a Jupiter eyes slightly shocked by a half naked Jedite let alone a man in Mars's room. "Jupiter, it's been a long time, about 1000 years give or take a few hundred. We are a little busy in here what can I do for you?" Jedite lifted his arm and used it to lean against the doorframe completely ok that this is Jupiter's first memory she will have of him in this new life. Mars then got to the door and snakes her way under Jedite's arm wrapping her arms around his slender waist. Jupiter's eyebrow went higher at Mars's choice of clothing.

"Meetings, plans, training...reasonability. All things you're blowing off right now," Jupiter said crossing her arms laying judgment on this very happy couple.

"Oh she is blowing ver..." Mars quickly covered Jedite's mouth muffling the last of his sentence with haste.

"What Jedite is trying to say is I still have today off. Yes, Serenity thought since I went through such a...a trauma with my father being the Nohi leader I needed time to... to regroup and heal from such a traumatic life moment," Jedite pulled Mars's hand off his mouth as Mars explained the situation.

"Trauma hummmm?" Jupiter's eyes went to Jedite's very disheveled hair, Jedite just grinned big. "I guess I will tell everyone not to disturb you today, I hope you get over this 'difficult time' quickly." Mars smiled and nodded, ready to agree to anything Jupiter said. Jupiter took it as a sign and turned to leave Mars to her fun.  
"Have a good day Jupiter!" Jedite waved as he was then yanked back into the room by his boxer shorts, the door slammed closed behind him.

"Good morning and welcome to The Royal Show! Here is your host Queen Venus!" The live studio audience cheers as the announcer greeted Venus onto the stage; she smiles and waved to all of her fans. Venus elegantly walked over to her chair smiling big, all her fans not knowing the life changing visit from Kunzite. Kunzite on the other hand had a front row seat, large headphones on his head as he quietly directed people running the camera. He certainly thought his first visit with Venus was weird, but nothing abnormal for her normal wild actions. Now he was all business, needing to have a wonderful first show.

"Thank you! All the love right back at you. Ah such a rainy day out there, I hope you all didn't get too wet going to work. I can tell you where it is sunny today. Paris, you guessed it it's fashion week! We will be interviewing some of the hottest designers today and all this week!" Venus was very talented at reading off her monologue cards without even her live studio guests knowing. Kunzite was happy with how well the show was running so far, he qued the graphics team to show the pictures of the designers as Venus mentioned the names of the designers coming by the studio and the audience clapped enthusiastically, very happy about who will be on the show.

"We also have a new member of the crew! Kunzite how about you wave for the fans," Venus smiled, as Kunzite got suddenly stiff and the large camera flipped to his face, he simply nodded.

"Liking your job so far?" Venus asked in a teasing way the camera still up close on his face.

"It's only been 5 minutes," the crowd laughed at his blunt answer.

"See! He can be our production manager and walking clock! Thanks for joining the team Kunzite, I'm sure you fit in... maybe give it more then 5 minutes," Venus got her cheeky jab in as the camera's left Kunzite and he felt like he could get back to real work.

Neflite stretched his arms big, "Oh I'm totally going to beat you this time," he then moved to touch his toes.  
"As if, I'm sorry I've been running a lot longer then you," said Lita in her work out gear, it was becoming a habit for Lita to stop by her home planet of Jupiter to go on a run with Nephlite who was getting better and better.  
"Oh I've been training, I'm not the same old Nephlite you meet back when we first ran oh no. I'm better faster stronger, you will be amazed by my speed," Neflite bounced in his step trying to get warmed up.

"You say that every time we go running and I still run circles around you," Lita said with a smile, at least he is trying.

"Yeah I let you do that, but not this time," and without warning Neflite ran off trying to get a head start on Lita who just laughed and started a few seconds behind him. He has been getting stronger with his memories back but he won't be at full super human power until all the generals are back to being royals. Might as well make him feel bad about it now.

"Run run run as fast as you can," Lita shouted to Neflite as they did laps around the streets of Jupiter.

"Thank you everyone," Venus waved as the camera filmed it last clip of the show. The fans standing up and cheering as Venus stood up from her chair and walked into the audience hugging and shaking hand with the audience. Kunzite raised his eyebrow; this isn't something she normally does.

"You are such lovely people I had to thank you personally," Venus said with a smile and a wink. The fans cheered loudly and many started to reach out to touch the queen, Venus made sure to keep her distance but one very serious fan got a little too close. Before Venus could react she saw a blur of white hair stand in front of her.

"Kunzite..." Venus took a step back, her heart caught up in her throat.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" He asked sneering over his shoulder to Venus. She blinked a few times then tapped her chin as she turned to walk back to her office. Why did he have to sneer all the time?

Mercury sat at her desk, drinking her water while typing up a report. Her office door suddenly rattled open and Mercury's eyes lit up and she smiled as Zoicite walked in. "It's been a week," she said exasperated with the span of time she has been without this man, she jumped out of her chair to be by his side giving a kiss that showed just how much she missed him.  
"Serenity has been taking me away, I'm not suppose to take on this much duties until Kunzite is back," Zoicite said holding on to Mercury, he was certainly feeling the effects of their separation.

"Yes, I already scolded her for that and I informed her your off limits till all the generals are back," Zoicite looked surprised, Mercury never would of been able to demand that much on the Moon. "We on the other hand are going to be on Mercury for two weeks while I do my yearly tour of the planet," Oh things could not be much better for her. She wished all her friends could be just as happy as Mercury is now.

"Wonderful news, I can be ready to go within the hour," two weeks with Mercury, on her home planet, in her palace, with no annoying Jedite or tasks asked of him? No vacation could sound better.

Venus was sitting on the big red chair found in Serenity's sitting room the small table barely able to handle all the paperwork on it.

"So the plans for the build up has been approved and Pluto is very happy for this alteration to her planet," Venus said showing Serenity the sketches.

"She should be, with this build out she will be doubling the size of the planet, it will actually have a regular orbit around the sun," Serenity said leaning back still looking at the numbers ignoring Venus's raised brow, "I read Venus. I'm not just the queen of the solar system for looks," Serenity said in her defense. Jeesh, after being 1707 years old you would think she would of learned a little astrophysics. "You got a lot of work done, I'm really surprised, some of these projects were not due for a couple of days and you normally turn stuff in last minute," all the paperwork on the table was approved projects from Venus.

"After the show I just felt the need to get work done, I think it was having Kunzite around...annoying me," Venus smiled quite proud of her work. Serenity threw the paperwork she was reading on the table,  
"Yes! Now that work is done we can gossip! Kunzite back! It's so thrilling; he is even working with you. What do you mean annoying you? Oh your so lucky, I wish Endy could be working with me everyday but nooooo 'meetings make the Galaxy go around' as Luna would say," Serenity was now on the edge of her seat ready to talk all about Venus's day.

"I know! I get to see him everyday, he is so moody, or maybe only I'm the one who see's the moodiness, everyone else just see's him raise an eyebrow but I know what it means! I know it means he is displeased or like sneering! He sneered at me, he only reserved that for particular mead moments, I have a fear he isn't going to even try to see the real me... I should really be... treasuring this time with him. I'm his boss! I never had this option in our past life," Venus's glee was very noticeable.

"Now Venus, you have to promise me you will not miss use your power. If you want him to love you... being a demanding boss isn't a good idea," Venus tried to avoid eye contact as Serenity spoke to her but eventually she broke her resolve.

"Fiiiiiiine, I guess I won't, you do know that destroys half my plans," Venus frowned.

"Yeah I know... for a good reason," the last time Venus was aloud to 'just do what she wanted' there was slight uprising amongst the staff.

 _Venus brushed at her orange dress; it was flowing in the wind. A small collection of white chairs were on the beach a break in the middle for the happy to walk down in the presence of their friends and family join in marriage. Venus smiled big, the people she knew and loved all in one place and just the right time. No tv crew, no reporters, no stress._

 _"You look beautiful," Mercury smiled to her friend, her hair done up nice with her own blue flowing gown on. Venus smiled the day was so beautiful and she knew everything was going to work out._

 _"Thanks Mercury, I'm going to check on a few things," Venus excused herself and snuck her way into the Grooms tent.  
"Venus, your not aloud to be in here," Kunzite said seeing Venus's head poking through the tent in the refection in the mirror._

 _"Who believes in tradition anyway," She said flapping open the tent and entering like she belonged here._

 _"If you don't believe in tradition then why get married at all," Kunzite said fiddling with his orange bowtie._

 _Venus tapped her chin with her finger, "True, well! Kunzite, guess you had better call it off and not get married. No I understand everyone is here and you have told me time and time again that this is what you want but... traditional? You don't wear traditional well," Venus's joking was not releasing Kunzite of his nerves and Venues moved close to him and helped him with his bowtie. "Don't worry, you look as handsome as the day I meet you," her smile could calm anybody's nerves._

 _"Hey Kunzite we are going to be... VENUS! What are you doing in here! Bad luck! Serious bad luck, get out of here before I tell Mars," Jedite said entering into the tent. Venus playfully bit her tongue and smiled,  
"My bad! I was never here," as Venus bolted from the tent Kunzite shook his head with a small laugh._

 _Venus stood back, looking down as people were preparing to sit down for the wedding; she decided it was best she stay up out of view of everyone. Venus took in a big breath but was suddenly tapped on her shoulder by someone. Venus turned to see a girl, beautiful brunette a little shorter then her dressed in white.  
"Thank you for coming Venus, I really appreciate it," said Heather smiling up to the queen._

 _"It's a privilege. Suddenly the music started and the bride started walking toward the alter; Venus's smile suddenly went sour when she saw Kunzite smile looking at his brunette bride..._

Venus woke up with a start, her breath hitched and she could feel a headache coming on. That was the worse, worst, worst dream ever! Venus sighed trying to shake the scary dream from her head she looked at her clock and promptly fell out of her bed. "I'M LATE" She shouted running to her closet making a split decision to wear her orange dress, desperately threw on heels and scooped up her communicator up as she ran for the door. Making a hair pin turn she ran down the hallway, "Sorry, excuse me," She sang to guards in her way to the transport pad eventually giving up and just went straight to her office at the studio using senshi transport. She dramatically opened her office door to see her assistant talking to Kunzite. Kunzite looked mad not that cute mad that 'I'm going to kill' mad.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, over slept!" She said slightly laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"Thirty more seconds and there wouldn't of been a show!" said Kunzite his tone so flat and emotionless one would assume he didn't care but Venus winced at the tone knowing all too well he was boiling with anger inside. "Go to your mark, we need to start the show," He pointed to the stage before he rushed to the front to get the show started.

"But you don't even have make up done!" said Venus's assistant said panicking looking all over for the stylists.

"No time, don't worry I will be fine," Venus said smiling genuinely to her assistant patting her on the shoulder. "If you could please arrange a gift to be delivered to the whole staff saying sorry for my tardiness. I wouldn't want them thinking I did this on purpose," and with that Venus walked over to her mark and waited for the announcer to call her name and she could enter.

"Thank you! All the love right back at you." Venus said walking out to her audience... They all cheered oblivious to the trauma Venus just put her whole staff through, the cameraman's mouth was literally hanging open in shock. Venus smiled and got the crowd to quite down.

"Now everyone I have a bit of a surprise for you, now I've never done this before and if you asked me yesterday I would of thought you were crazy but I think this in an issue that we need to talk about," Venus certainly got the attention of the audience and Kunzite... she wasn't reading off the que cards...

"I'm talking about female beauty standards. Being the queen of Love and Beauty I'm the last person to say getting dressed up for yourself isn't empowering," the crowd applauded. Venus rarely brought up this kind of issue on her show. "All the same it take a bold person to be secure enough to not wear any make up so this is me, without make up what so ever," Venus said a shock came over the audience with a thunderous applause.

Kunzite sighed, she woke up 30 minutes ago, he is sure of it, and she decided forgetting to put on make up should turn into a statement about beauty? She even looked radiant, really radiant Venus looked like the make up tones down her natural royal Venusian features and without it she looked more angelic, serene and regal. Damn this woman!

"Remember everyone you should wear makeup for you and not feel like you need to hide behind eyeliner and foundation," Venus said to another round of exuberant applause, Venus smiled big happy her oversleeping didn't end all badly, she looked over to Kunzite as he glared down at his papers, ok well maybe a little badly.

Zoicite looked up the tall thick tub holding hundreds of coils. Then he looked down as the tube continued deep into the planets core. Maybe for Mercury this was work but for Zoicite this was the best field trip of his life. The first day was Mercury Palace it's pristine blue hue matched the waters surrounding the castle. There was a waterfall inside the palace!? Who in the world would think of that? Clearly Mercury's ancestors because it was beyond stunning. Next was the satellites gathering sun on the miniature space station manned by scientists and energy specialists. It was hard getting Zoicite to leave, now only to be at the planets core that helps keep the planets temperature balanced. Mercury touched Zoicite's shoulder warning him not to lean over the railing and fall into the planets core. An attendant who manages the facility stood near by,  
"We didn't expect your majesty to visit, we would of prepared a summery of our latest numbers," the man was nervous. Normally Mercury was only there if they accidentally broke something...

"Oh no worries, I just wanted to give Zoicite a tour, he requested it specifically," Mercury said sweetly. Zoicite looked over to the manager,  
"I made a list of places," he smiled as he continued to look around noticing a new people of electronic.  
"Now Mercury this is something new. You never mentioned a photosynthesis converter during the silver millennium," Zoicite looked the machine up and down.

"Correct this was installed by me during Crystal Tokyo's regain. Can't say I'm not eco-friendly," Zoicite asking about this meant he really did listen when they talked in their past life, it made Mercury very happy and proud to of found Zoicite again.

The show ended with a standing ovation, all the guests on the show wanted to talk about beauty standards and culture thinking Venus's choice of showing her 'fresh' face was inspiring and just what society need to hear, the topic was trending throughout the whole solar system. She waved to the crowd as the cameras ended the show. Venus again went up the crowd and shook hands or hugged everyone just in the front row to make sure it didn't get out of hand like yesterday. After she went back to her office followed not to far behind by Kunzite. Venus grabbed up the small gift basket on her desk the card read. "Thank you everyone here at The Royal Show for working so hard. Even when my job as Queen causes me to be late to show you all show so much dedication. Love! Venus" Inside the basket was skin care and natural care products pushing home the no makeup topic on the show. She smiled; oh her assistant was sooo good.

"You feel like it's ok to just walk into the studio just seconds before the show?" Kunzite said slamming the door behind him his knuckles were white and his face slightly red from rage.

"Nope," she said plainly rubbing lotion on her hands from the goodie bag.

"Then why did you do it?!" He asked again hating the fact that she was so calm about this.

"To make you mad," if Kunzites look could kill... Venus quickly continued, "Kunzite just because I'm a queen of a planet or even the leader of the Senchi doesn't mean I can't over sleep or have flaws," Venus frowned, he really was upset, in their past life this is when Venus would bat her eyelashes, tell him she was very sorry and then have makeup sex... Clearly that wasn't an option right now...

"Why would you sign up to be the host of a daily tv show if you can't make it to the show on time?" Kunzite had collected himself, he was back to being cold and sharp with his words.  
"I can handle this, you will see! I'm the Queen of Venus not some fluzzie doing this for the first time. I know I have to earn some of your respect, because clearly that's how you work but did you come in here to yell at me or be productive," she asked not wanting to argue with a man but accuse her of not handling the show well? Her baby? Those are fighting words.

"I wanted to go over the script for the next few days," Kunzite handed over a collection of papers. Venus looked to him surprised, this isn't something the last production manager did grabbed the notes out of his outreached hand quickly, still very mad at him.

"This stuff is really good," Venus looked to Kunzite surprised, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to understand the essence of her show. But here on paper he had lined up some good guests really bringing the quality of the show up, not that she would admit that.

"Thank you, after I found out I would get the job I started drafting up some spotlight shows, to make some shows feature new things in the industry..." he was cut off by Venus jumping in her seat.  
"Oh my! Interviewing people on the street! I've always wanted to do that!" her smile was so big, forgetting any anger she had for Kunzite just seconds earlier. "Serenity is going to be so jealous," she said with a sly smile. "I'm really excited about this, you have no idea but I kinda need to get back to the palace. So I will take this home," she held up the papers showing she indeed had them in her hand as she collected more stuff from her desk.

"And I will be here extra early tomorrow so we can talk about the show tomorrow. Thanks again Kunzite," she cheerfully waved to Kunzite and then transported away. He smiled a little, he was happy she found the changes to the program were good.

Kunzite went back to his office to work on some paperwork to see he also had a small gift basket filled with male products. He rolled his eyes and got to work on the budget, a job he actually enjoyed. After he was done he grabbed up his jacket and headed out of his office. Just a few people were left in the building. He waved to anyone who said goodnight as he left the building and walked down the street. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and tucked it under his tweed jacket, spring was coming but it didn't stop the sharp cold winds from chilling everyone in Tokyo.

Kunzite climbed the stairs two at a time, up three floors to his apartment 314. All he could think about how Venus barely made it to the show on time. "How does she even function? Running in and out everywhere," he thought to himself. Kunzite likes the calm that comes from structure. Venus seems to thrive on the moments that are not planned. He wouldn't be able to work at all in that environment. Kunzite pulled out his keys to his apartment unlocking the door. He opened the door into his minimalist apartment. He only had two chairs, a sofa and coffee table in his living room, and even then he thought the sofa was a little much. He dropped his keys in the small bowl next to the door and hung up his coat and scarf in the closet before taking off his shoes and putting them away. When he entered his kitchen he saw a girl sitting on a stool waiting for him.

"When did you get back?" Kunzite opened his refrigerator and pulled out some bottled water. The girl came around and gave Kunzite a kiss on his cheek,  
"Just now, I flew back this morning. Got to watch Venus's show on the transport unit, surprising how she did that PR stunt," said Heather. Kunzite went to NeoTokyo School of Film for about six months and completed his masters in that time. Being a Celic, he didn't have a strong relationship with his family and considered himself to be a singular type of man. He meet Heather at college and has kept with her mostly out of habit. Not that he didn't love her, but it was more of a sibling relationship to him.

"Oh that wasn't a stunt... that's just Venus," Kunzite shrugged wishing Heather would of informed him she would be in town. He would of make sure there was more food in the house. He went back into his bedroom keeping up the conversation. "She was just late to work, she literally got there one minute before the show started, so inconsiderate, it's my first week," he shouted from his bedroom as he put on some boxers and t-shirt.

Heather smiled, "Oh then that was really smart of her then!" the girl started shuffling though Kunzites cabinets for some kind of snack. Kunzite was such a health nut all she could find was popcorn. Kunzite dropped the subject, clearly she didn't understand how rude her "PR" stunt was, how rude Venus was in person...

"Are you done with your documentary in South Africa?" she only really showed up after or in the middle of a movie. Heather worked on documenters traveling all over the solar system, which made her very happy, even if she had a very distant boyfriend.

"Yes, it just ended, I'm debating taking another opportunity on Saturn or not," she threw away the popcorn noticing the 'best by' date was bad a year ago. Kunzite was surprised; if she had another movie to work on why wasn't she there...

"Why not? I hear Saturn is lovely this time of the year," he said a half smile on his face.

"Well... I don't know I was thinking of spending some time with you before I ran away to another distant part of the galaxy..." Heather said walking up to him putting her arms around his neck. "Mayybe I could come by the studio tomorrow and see you at work," she smiles big trying to talk Kunzite into her plans.

"Do as you wish, I can't promise you a seat in the audience by you can watch from back stage if you would like," he said giving her a quick hug before moving away saying "got to make dinner hun." With that Kunzite made dinner for the two of them and he arranged for her to meet up with him at the studio tomorrow morning.


	2. Opps?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly.

This is the last story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Venus transported herself into her office early that morning, all she had to do was a conference call this morning so she was planning on multi tasking and getting this party planning for this charity event done while on the call. Venus was almost off the call when Kunzite knocked and came into her office. Venus held up her hand asking for just a moment,

"Thank you Venus for working these issues out with us. We will still have a summary meeting next week just so we can be prepared for the summer months," came a voice on the phone. Kunzite realized she was on a call.

"Of course, Pluto, and I will see you then," Venus then hung up giving her full attention to Kunzite. "Sorry duty calls...it calls all the time," she signed standing up to hand Kunzite some papers. "I've made a few changes, nothing too severe I hope," she said with a smile. Kunzite frowned, changes? He was very happy with what he had suggested. He saw scribbling all over the paperwork, he tilted his head hoping it was more legible from another angle, still no luck. "So, what do you think?" Venus's voice seemed hopeful. Kunzite looked from the paper to Venus and handed her back the paperwork,

"I can't read any of your poor handwriting, type up the changes and then give it back to me," he said coldly and left the office. Venus fumed with aggravation, how dare he! Venus threw the papers on her desk, why come in early to go over notes when her notes were considered beneath Kunzite!

"Kunzite, I really need to talk with you about this!" Venus said bursting from her office trying to get Kunzites attention that had already walked halfway across the sound stage and was talking to a brunette.

"We will talk about it after you type it up," Kunzite's blunt tone told Venus there was no budging on the issue, Venus then drew her attention to the girl in front of her, and smiled to the girl, no use being rude.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and introduce me to your friend?" Venus asked looking over to Kunzite and then back to the girl.

"Yes, Venus this is Heather. Heather this is the Queen of Venus," he said making introductions, the two females shook hands.

"I'm Kunzites girlfriend," Venus suddenly went ridged. Girlfriend... girlfriend...Girlfriend? None of the other Generals had 'girlfriends' they were all readily available to the queens to couple up with. Now not only does Venus have to make Kunzite fall in love with her, she has to break up the relationship he is currently in? She looked just like the girl Venus had in her horrible dream, nightmare really.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope he treats you well," Venus's voice kind of faded off, she really wanted to mean what she was saying, truly, it just wasn't coming out right. "If you will excuse me, I have some planetary business to take care of before the show," Venus did an awkward kind of curtsey and excused herself. Kunzite raised an eyebrow; he had never seen Venus react quite like that.

Nik was sitting on his sofa, Lita happily tucked under his arm sleeping a long day away. After all of this life changes happening to him they still found time for each other. Most of the time at Nik's apartment, since their relationship was still secret to the royal family and just about everyone Lita knows they couldn't go out much. Not that it bothered Nik, he didn't like the crowds and after constantly having a watchful eye on them in the last days on the moon. Some private time really was just what Nik craved. He looked down at his paper and pin, writing the last few lines for his book, he didn't want to wake Lita but he made a personal goal to get done writing for it this week, and time was running out... Suddenly Lita started to move, Nik shuffled his papers away from him as her eyes flickered open.

"Still writing I see," waking up to see Nephrite? It was like she was dreaming in reality.

"Just a few more pages to go and it's off to Ami for edits," He said proudly, his muse smiled back at him happy for his progress.

"Sounds like you will have a little bit more free time here soon," she hinted at more moments of her coming to visit.

"Unless it's an instant best seller, let's face it the likelihood of that happening are slim to none," Lita nodded at Nik's statement. She knew the book was good and would be read by many but… he didn't need to be hyped up on hope for it to only fail.

Serenity walked out of her meeting smiling to the representative for the company, which is trying to get the government to sign a contract with them. Serenity could already tell it wasn't going to work out but she made sure to go through the motions of the meetings so the businessman didn't feel slighted.  
"Thank you again for your wonderful presentation. We will have our board review your paperwork and go from there," her clam tone gave no hint of any favor or dislike. The man, then not knowing how to prolong the conversation bowed to the queen and allowed the guard to escort him out of the castle.

"And when did you plan on telling him when we actually don't have a review board," Endymion came up behind Serenity and whispered into her ear. Serenity turned quickly to her husband.

"Oh you didn't hear? It's a private board I've just made to review a few files," she played with his collar and then looked into his strong dark blue eyes. "It consists of you and me and a bottle of wine," she added with a smooth smile.

"Oh, well from my experience as King those sort of meetings tend to get disrupted..." he noticed Serenity has gotten quite cunning with finding ways they can have personal time.

"That's why this meeting is out of the castle. I was thinking Venus on a boat house or maybe one of Jupiter's moons," Serenity held her chin as she thought. Endymion smiled and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly she smiled real big, "Perfect location! See you there Saturday night, oh by the way, this will be your last meeting of the night," she winked to Endymion and then walked down the hall. The King and Queen maybe couldn't get a regular vacation but were willing to take whatever they could get.

Venus went into her office and took a moment to regroup before she just threw herself into book work, paper work anything to do with work. She was the queen of Venus with little time to worry about what silly men are doing with their silly lives with silly girls, Venus sighed. The next full week Venus mainly kept to herself, it was actually very sad for her, see the man of your dreams day in and day out knowing he is n a relationship but the queen of love can't break up a couple for her own gain. That's why work suddenly got more important, she has never been so ahead of her work in her life, her troops wished this day would never come. It took a Friday morning show before she really started to brake from her work haze.

Venus came out of her office and noticed everything back stage was a lot cleaner... and everyone seemed to be working or conversing about work. Suddenly Kunzite came out with three people trailing behind him, one by one he gave each worker their to do list, Venus couldn't help but smile, he is slowly becoming more like a general. Kunzite felt Venus's iron clad stare and excused the last assistant before walking over to Venus.

"Seems like you have mobilized the staff in a very impressive manor," Venus said softly, Kunzite smirked with a tingle of joy.

"I'm sure nothing like you own private army," Kunzite noticed Venus didn't look as polished as normal; she looked disheveled. Like someone trying to solve a problem that was out of there reach. He also noticed her work ethic had taken a sharp spike in the last week or so.

"Ha, I don't have an army, I have troops, and they are currently on Jupiter, undergoing rigorous core training under intense gravity..." Venus suddenly felt like she was being a little harsh on them. Before Kunzite could reply his phone suddenly started to ring, he quickly excused himself and stepped away to take the call.

Venus stood their waiting but couldn't help but overhear pieces of his conversation. 'No I'm not going to be home then, I will be working at the studio late,' came his voice over the phone, he ran his hands through his hair, a sign Venus knew all too well that he was having an uncomfortable conversation. 'I have to work, this is my job, if you feel like your wasting your time in Tokyo how about you take on a new film job? We always worked best as a long distance relationship anyways' Venus winced, that was the wrong thing to say. 'Your right, I am sorry, I will try to leave early today so we can have some time together... yes... ok see you then' Venus suddenly found the papers in her hand very interesting as Kunzite walked back over.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Kunzite said apologetic.

"Hum? Oh it's ok I was just reading my paper work, do you want to go over notes after the show?" Venus asked sweetly smiling up to him.

"Yes, we need to meet up to talk over a few items," Kunzite said surprised Venus wasn't snooping into his business; she found no fault in doing it to everyone else.

"Wonderful see you in my office after the show," with that Venus went off to get makeup and prepped for the show her smirk growing larger, all she could think was "Operation, make Kunzite mine" is officially starting.

Jedite sat on the floor legs crossed and took in a deep breath, before he could exhale Mars came booming in the door.  
"What in the heck are you doing here? You know this is an off limits area!" Rei spoke with hast, Jedite threw a log on the fire burning in front of him.

"It's one of the only places to get a clear reading, sorry if my family shrine was destroyed thousand of years ago. I have to borrow yours," Jedite was sitting in front or a rather full blaze very busy with a fire reading, he spoke very clearly, like he had an inner peace.

"This is the Cherry Hill Shrine. It's off limits to have reading here," Rei wanted to hit him upside the head but knew better in the middle of a reading.

"You do readings here all the time in secret," Rei glared at Jedite, how did he know that?  
"I'm the Queen of the planet Mars, I can get away with a lot," Rei said off handedly.

"And I'm the Queen of the planet Mars's wonderful charming boyfriend who is being disrupted from his spiritual journey by the lovely Queen of Mars," he cracked his eye open, "you could stop complaining and join me," Rei threw up her hands in sheer aggravation, did he ever listen to her? Why did she put up with this man's annoying comebacks? Suddenly Jedite pulled on Rei's arm sending her square into his lap. Before Mars could complain, he softly placed his finger on her lips and smiled, looking into her eyes.

"It's been a while since we have done a reading together," Jedite's voice was soft, calm, sweet and caring; it was out of character for the jokester.

"But it's against the rules," Rei stuttered out, clearly not use to Jedite's softer side, still she remained in his lap transfixed on his eyes.  
"That never stopped us before," Jedite leaned down and kissed Rei who was more then willing to accept his overtures.

The main shrine assistant walked by the fire room and shooed a few assistants looking in on the scene laid out before them, if there is one thing the queen of Mars deserved at the shrine it was privacy.

Venus was wearing a gold sequin dress, her hair up rarely exposing her neck tied up with a thin red ribbon. "Congratulations everyone! We made it to the 4000th episode!" Venus popped the top of the campaign with a merry smile as the bubbles rushed from the bottles, everyone cheered and clambered to fill their glass. The hall was decorated like vintage glam, every foot was considered and Venus was the bell of the ball. She wanted to make sure it was perfect, but out of all the staff and guests she only really wanted to talk to one. Venus spotted Kunzite in the crowd, hard not to, he was wearing a dark navy three-piece suit with a gold tie and pocket kerchief. Venus could hear a woman in the room whisper not too quietly about how attractive he was. She smiled, he always had this effect on the room, and he controlled it without a care in the world. Venus went to the bartender and ordered two drinks, one for her and one for the tall silver haired man.  
"Hello Venus," He said in a husky voice, Venus fought off her goose bumps, Kunzite in formal wear always tugged on her heart.  
"I'm happy you could make it," She said handing him the tumbler he accepted it confused how she knew his drink of choice was scotch on the rocks. He took a drink all the same.

"I've never been to a party hosted by the Queen of Venus, thought I would try it out, see how the evening goes," Of course he had to be here. He wouldn't be shocked if it was written into his contract. A party photographer came by and asked them for a photo, Kunzite obliged drawing close to Venus putting his hand on her hip and Venus made sure to lean in but not too much to rouse a suspicion that they were a couple by any standards. The Queen's are publicly known for not dating and she doesn't want to tarnish Kunzite's good name.

"Venus, wonderful party, of course I gauge it by the drinks," the sudden voice of Jedite bounced into Venus's ear she turned to see Jedite smiling to the host.

"Jedite! Wonderful to see you," Venus quickly gave Jedite a big hug, "Jedite this is Kunzite the production manager of the show," Venus couldn't believe Mars let this man out of his cage for a night. Though he did dress up nice. "Kunzite this is Jedite who... well I don't know what you do Jedite," Venus laughed a little at her knowing so much about him but so little.

"I'm in between jobs right now, I've been told being a professional asshole is no longer a viable option," Kunzite raised his eyebrow at this man's blunt reply, "But I'm currently with a woman I don't deserve who is very rich," Jedite tried not to smirk, it was different being around Kunzite, actually it was kind of fun.

"Your right, you don't deserve her," Kunzite said bluntly for some odd reason he felt like he could talk to this man with ease.

"Right you are general!" Jedite said smacking Kunzite on the arm with jubilee, Venus instantly jumped at the word general, she couldn't believe he would let that slip.

"And we need to go find your Rei right now!" Venus looped her arm into Jedite's dragging him away all you could hear was Jedite's slick reply 'what makes you think she is here?' Kunzite thought Venus's friends were an interesting bunch, he watched as Venus covered her mouth leaned into Jedite's chest laughing at a joke he just said, Kunzite involuntary sighed, she never laughed like that around him, he quickly downed the rest of his scotch and looked around for the bar.

The evening went very well Venus felt like she was able to really connect to all the staff that showed up, she was working very hard on getting to know all the crew all the way to the security at the door. "Thank you so much Steve for working so hard, I know it's been hard with your kid just starting College here soon," you could tell Venus was being genuine, Steve was smiling big amazed the Queen knew his name let alone his strife with his kid going to college.

"She is truly very worried about you... I can tell," Kunzite walked over he stood next to Venus and leaned on her once again putting his hand on her hip. Oh my, he is drunk, it's all Venus could think, she instantly put her arm on his back and smiled to Steve.  
"He is very right, if you will excuse us," Venus's bright smile would never give anyone a clue that Venus was ushering Kunzite off to a place to sit down. They made their way to the bar chairs he sat down and signed.

"I need two glasses of water bartender, as big as you can make them," Venus saw Kunzites glare, "Hey! We got work tomorrow!" she defended her choice, the bartender obliged and Venus glared at Kunzite until he took his first drink.

"So how do you know that Jedite fellow?" Kunzite said, he was always more loose when drunk.

Venus smiled, he sounded jealous, that's very good news!  
"He's in a relationship with Mars," Venus was blunt making sure no one was in earshot when she said it.

"Ohhhhh! OH! You royals are aloud to do that? I thought it was against the law or something," Kunzite took another drink of his water.

"We all have private lives, I don't have the right to speak of any royals private matters without permission," she was trying to be as PC as possible, hard when your talking to the very person you have always loved.  
"I get that," Kunzite nodded squinting his eyes slightly, "I think Heather and me aren't going to work out," he paused for a second, "Not to say she isn't great but, you know things aren't so great, they could be better," Venus switched his empty water cup for her full one. "I don't know what do you think?" Kunzite asked leaning in, his eyes wide ready to listen, Venus sighed, oh the level of restraint she is being forced to show!

"I think any relationship worth having is worth working for," she nodded happy with her reply.

"What about you? I mean for you, someone for you?" Kunzite said taking another drink of water.

"There is a fine line between waiting and trying to forget," Venus said almost under her breath.

"What was that?" Kunzite said loudly and was surprised to see little to no one left in the hall.

"I think it's time to get you a private transport unit..." Venus said patting him on the back making him stand off the stool noticing he was walking better now.  
"I can take public transit!" he insisted stumbling a little and then having a goofy grin on his face. Venus rolled her eyes as she brought him to the doorman explaining the gentleman needed a cab and to make sure he got home safe. The doorman acted like this was his one royal mission and would complete the task or die. Even though Venus would like to see him safely home she can't be seen putting him in a cab let alone at his apartment, she signed, all she could do was go back to her office and get more work done.

Haruka walked down the white marble hall, her high heels clicked loudly. Servants were stopping in their tracks as they watched the Queen pass in utter shock. Seeing and outer planet Queen was very rare. They mainly kept to their own castles, the solar systems main front for intruders.  
Serenity jumped in her spot at the sight of Uranus and rushed to her side, giving Haruka an earth-shattering hug, "Oh my goodness Uranus! It's been so long!" said Serenity happy to see her dear friend.

"We talked on a conference call just yesterday..." Uranus tried to breath but Serenity's death grip made it very hard, good thing she was released quickly.

"I meant seeing you in person smart face... Where is Neptune?" Serenity started to look around for Haruka's partner in crime.

"She is back on Saturn right now taking care of Hotaru. For being the planet of silence... we haven't herd from her in a while... We thought dragging her to the moon to see Little Serenity might cheer her up. So I'm the welcome committee!" Uranus said with triumph.

"Oh wonderful, I will have to hunt down Rini so we can all have dinner together! Oh what great fun!" Serenity was always happy to see her outer senchi, protecting the outer rim might be a boring job but every time she invites Saturn, Neptune or Uranus to the moon they all seem too busy. They talk all the time on the communicator anyways.

"Hunt down Rini?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at her Queen's methods of finding her only daughter...

"Oh yes... the hunt is half the fun," Serenity said with a wink, the two continued to talk and causally look for Serenity's daughter.

Kunzite ran his hands threw his hair, "it's just a picture," he said to Heather who dragged him out of his hung over daze early Friday morning waving a copy of the newspaper's 'entertainment' section in his face. On the cover was a very large picture of Kunzite holding a scotch and a Queen Venus very closely smiling like he had just won a prize.

"It's not just a picture! It's a big deal to be even seen with any royal's let alone holding one close. You know I knew this would happen, working with the goddess of love, you talk about her all the time," Heather was furious, she didn't even know he had a social engagement last night. If she knew she would of gone with him so none of this would of happened.

"I do not talk about her all the time," that hangover is long gone now...

"Really? 'Venus trains her own troops, she gets her workout then' 'Venus is promoting this new "care for others" campaign on her show' 'Oh I already had lunch, Venus was on her planet this morning and brought authentic Venisian food and it actually wasn't bad at all!'" as Heather went on she mimicked her boyfriend coming home after work talking about his day, his day filled with Venus.

"She is my boss! I work at a daytime tv show about HER and what SHE does. If I didn't know that information I wouldn't be doing my job," Kunzite was fed up, who in the world would get mad over this stuff? "You are filling too much of your day with things I do and not enough of what you do," Kunzite could hear a pin drop, he cut deep with that last statement.

"What are you saying? That I need to fill up my day?" Heather snapped back, who was he to tell her how to live? She was only staying in town to be with him.

"Heather you're a strong woman with a powerful mind and a love for learning. You shouldn't be wasting that talent waiting for me to get home every night. Heather, we are breaking up," Kunzite's tone was clear and unforgiving, there was no fighting back on this. Like a parent giving you the last word, all you could do is storm off to your room and cry. Which is exactly what Heather did.

"Your right, I'm better then this treatment," she glared full of hatred, grabbed up her jacket and didn't even give herself time to put her shoes on before leaving the apartment, slamming the door in her wake. Kunzite looked around the apartment and saw the newspaper; he picked it up and saw the image. To him it was almost too obvious how far away Venus was from him. A girl like Venus who never respects anyone's personal space to take a picture like that... she was trying to be respectful to his girlfriend, Kunzite scuffed at the thought, well that backfired.

Nik stammered "Hhhow many copies?" his jaw needed to be picked off the floor.  
"One Million," said the lady sitting at her desk in a classic pantsuit. The publisher smiled, she didn't expect these numbers from a first time novelist but this put him at the top of the best sellers list.

"That's impossible, I don't mean to be rude but are you joking? I keep thinking people are joking all the time now," poor Nik was not very trust worthy with all the good luck suddenly gracing his life.

"Mr.O'Barrian, I'm in the business of selling books not joking. We will need to start scheduling book signings and readings and tv show appearances," the publisher started taking notes as she spoke to him.

"TV Show appearances?!" well this escalated quickly, maybe he should of written a book sooner.

"Yes, the more public you are the better, a bidding war will star for rights to a movie," the publisher was talking like this is an ever day thing. Nik on the other hand seriously thought this was a prank now.

Venus yawned, more coffee yes more coffee was needed, she looked on the clock on the wall. Maybe it was a little sad that she considers 8 am late. Venus smiled as the meeting ended and shook the hands of all involved, moving for the door she saw her assistant walking down the hall, a strong coffee in hand.

"Oh your an angel," both hands subconsciously reached out to the coffee clasping it in her hands, the warmth lifted her out of the morning drool.

"You have one more meeting with Mars, make sure to sign these papers while in the meeting," the assistant handed over a dictionary size stack of papers, Venus almost spilt the coffee trying to handle the new weight load.

"Good, I need to tell her about how insane Jedite was last night," Venus took a sip of her coffee, "here is a hint. I looked tame compared to this man," Venus assistant's eyebrow went up as Venus gave a 'I know! It was that bad' face back.

Venus transported mid stride, walking into her studio office starting to shuffle through papers, she didn't have a lot of time before make up. Suddenly she herd a knock on the door, she called to enter as Kunzite stepped in the door. "What do you need Kunzite?" she asked casually, she had grown use to Kunzite coming in preshow to talk.

"Venus, I wanted to formally apologize for my actions..." Kunzite started ready to eat crow on whatever he said last night.  
"Kunzite don't call me Venus, call me Mina or Mina-ko, it's a name I rarely get to hear and I miss it deeply. Now don't worry about anything last night. You were a true gentleman and did nothing out of the ordinary. Actually you were far better then Jedite, I had to babysit him the whole night. Is there anything else?" Venus was all business this morning, true Kunzite wasn't himself last night... but he really didn't do anything wrong. Kunzite blinked, no one was aloud to call Venus by her Earth given name that right was saved for other royals, or close friends...

"It might be hard but I will try Mina-ko," it sounded weird coming from his mouth but Venus smiled big. "You need to get into make up now," he said frankly as Venus's smile turned into a cheeky smirk.

"What are you trying to say Kunzite? Am I not pretty enough?" Venus walked by Kunzite to her office door flicking her hair over her shoulder in just a way to send a waft of her perfume his way, she turned at the door and winked before leaving out to the make up room. Kunzite rolled his eyes, her moods change too fast for him to care.

Jedite lay on the training mat, his face firmly pushed in by Rei's elbow. He didn't have to look up to see the smirk on her face, nope, she was certainly proud of this moment. Suddenly Jedite moved his hand up and tickled Mars's waistline. Shockingly she crumpled at the touch and Jedite was quickly back in the game flipping over and pinning Mars down. Mars sent him a glare that would kill any man.  
"You know that kind of fighting is out of the question," Rei wasn't one to pout, but this was certainly the closest she got to it. Jedite just rolled his eyes, there she goes again with rules.  
"Tickling someone isn't a way to fight. Sorry but your down," he leaned in close and winked, "now I believe the word is mercy," Mars was not one to give up and only had enough control of her body to lean up and kiss Jedite who was very willing. The pleasant feeling going through Jedites body was quickly cut off by Rei twisting his arm behind his back, how did she get there so quick.

"Mercy! Mercy you temptress," he said and Rei quickly released the pressure she was putting on his joints.

"You started it," Rei whispered in his ear her smile wouldn't go away for hours after this.

The lights on the stage followed the tall man as he walked out to the cheering crowd, Venus stood up from her chair smiling to him giving him a hug. He was tall, dark and handsome, well dressed and clearly knew how to work the crowd waving to them with a smile as he sat down ready to be interviewed. "So good to see you Jarden, welcome back to the show," Venus said with a smile, Kunzite could tell it wasn't a false smile either.

"I would live here if I could always be in the presence of the goddess of love and beauty," he then started to clap making the audience also clapped for Venus who shook her head acting bashful.

"Your too kind Jarden but you need to be on Saturn training for your next big race," Venus quickly switched the conversation back to her guest. Anything to get him to talk about his big life moments. As much as she might try to lie to herself, not everyone tuning in is watching to see her... Venus and Jarden kept talking mostly about his wonderful athletic achievements ever so often hinting about how beautiful, wonderful and kind Venus is. Kunzite raised an eyebrow and looked to his clipboard to read Jaden's bio noticing his reference sheet was rather long... ok so he was a very talented man… No wonder why Venus didn't turn down his kind words. He thought back to their conversation at the party the night before, could this man be apart of Venus's 'private life.'

"It's been great talking to you Jaden, everyone remember to tune into his next big race due to air in two weeks on this very station!" and with that camera's went to commercial. Venus stood up and gave Jaden a hug as they both walked back stage during break.

"Your very good on the camera," Venus was so happy to see Jaden after so long, he rarely has time to be on the show, and he is just so attractive it's hard not enjoying spending time with him.

"Everything I know I've learned it from you. Speaking of, do you have time after the show? I would really like to ketch up in private," the man put on his mega watt smile and touched Venus's arm as he spoke.

Almost like lightening Kunzite was also back stage,

"Mina I need to back on stage, commercials are almost over," Venus quickly turned to the sound of her name and smiled to Kunzite.

"Just a moment, I wanted to finish talking to Jaden," Venus was paying little attention to Kunzite.

"Does eight o'clock sound ok?" Jaden asked wondering who this man is and why he was aloud to call Venus by her different name.  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful," Kunzite replied grabbing both Venus's shoulders and shuffling her back onto the stage, "We will be outside the studio at 8 pm waiting for you, don't be late and be rude," he said confusing Jaden with Kunzite suddenly inviting himself. Mina tried not to giggle, yep he was jealous.


	3. Party lights they glow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly.

This is the last story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

AN: sorry for the late update, my computer fainted and wouldn't wake up, had to call in the doctor (repair man) to wake it up again.

Venus walked out of her room, her assistant standing there with the standard muffin and paperwork. Venus yawned big.  
"Late night?" Maybe the assistant should of brought coffee instead of the muffin. Venus just giggled,  
"Oh it was a very good night," Venus couldn't help but smile. Going out with two men at the same time? Certainly not on her bucket list, but it should of been. Venus's assistant was giving a 'do tell' look to Venus.

"Well for one thing Kunzite invited himself out with Jaden and I," Venus smiled big, "Poor Jaden, thought we was going to get a date with me or something but Kunzite smashed that dream all night. I actually felt bad because we talked about the show for half the evening and any time Jaden tried to direct the conversation back to him Kunzite would quickly cut him off. I tried to end the night early but Jaden kept trying..." Venus signed. She got to learn so much about Kunzite last night at Jaden's expense. Like he went to school for film, his parents are famous actors, he was born on Earth and out of all the royals he respected the most was the King, no shock to Venus there.

"So what happened in the end?" asked the assistant knowing that Venus never went home with a man. She was a very private woman.

"Kunzite literally made sure I got home safe and by home I mean the front gate of the palace," Venus shook her head eating her muffin and yawning, if she is going to go out with Kunzite more she will need to get use to the late hour. Venus left into her first morning meeting, all she could think of was Kunzite, he has changed quite a bit since she first meet him a few weeks ago and was really doing well at his job as production manager. Venus literally daydreamed herself through all of her morning meetings, happy to have a distraction from the droll endless meetings.

Zoicite and Ami

Venus transported right next to Kunzite backstage. He was leaning down reading the newspaper; he was in the make-up room of all places.

"So who is our guest today Kunzite?" she asked sitting down in the make up chair, Kunzite folded up his paper and handed her a summary sheet. Recently they have gotten into the habit of going over the show together instead of Venus's assistant.

"Nik O'Barrian, an author who just broke the record of the most books sold in the first week of being released," Kunzite explained the guest as Venus quickly read over the sheet.

"A mix between a fiction and biography? Interesting, a feel good story I would assume. I will have to add it to my book club. Do you have a picture of him?" Venus asked playfully, playing with a strand of her hair and looking up to Kunzite who grumbled a little before flashing an image of the man in front of her face. "Nephrite!?" Venus jumped a little too much the make up lady grumbled and pulled back looking at what the photo looked like.

"No my name is Kunzite, Nephrite is a totally different type of jade," Kunzite said annoyed she would pull such a silly prank on him.

"No it's Nephrite, oh my goodness he looks so much better with short hair don't you think?" she turned to Kunzite hoping he would agree but his blank face reminded her he has no memory of this man in the picture. "Sorry, he reminds me of someone I use to know, so his name is Nik O'Barrian? Let me guess he was born on planet Jupiter?" Venus said cheeky and Kunzite nodded letting her know he was indeed a native to the Planet Jupiter. "Oh, that Mercury! She is so tricky!" Venus said smiling then suddenly frowning "I need to tell Jupiter," Venus went to stand out of her chair but a firm hand came down on her shoulder holding her in place.

"Mina any royal matters will have to wait till after the show. Now you need to sit still long enough for your make-up artist to prepare you for the show. Why in the world would Mercury be tricky or Jupiter need to know about this author?" Venus never acted like this; she has gotten so much better about always being on track in his presence. Venus sighed knowing Kunzite wouldn't let her go an inch away from the make-up chair. She crossed her arms and pouted but stayed put,  
"Fine," and with that Venus had nothing more to say on the subject.

The cover of Nik's book suddenly showed up on Venus's big screen as the crowd cheered and Nik walked out on stage. He had already seen Kunzite; he was petrified, like he was caught being with Jupiter on the Moon in the past and Nephrite was about to go through training hell. He quickly snapped out, Jupiter said Kunzite didn't have his memories back and Venus didn't know Nik had his past life fully awakened... and hell nor high water was Venus to know this. It was so imperative; Lita would not stop reminding him. He could not flinch; he had to act like he never had met Lita in his life. That seemed to be the hardest part of this whole interview. He stumbled over to the chair and saw Venus, beautiful as always but with the wicked smirk he had ever seen. He sat down apprehensively.

"Long time no see Nik O'Barrian," Venus said with a smile, Nik looked awkwardly out to the crowd and then back to Venus.  
"I've never meet you before Venus," his deer in the headlights made the audience laugh and Venus smile big.

"True but this book is so wonderful it makes me feel like I knew you. Your novel is titled 'rounded tables' and your mother is the famous Chef. What compelled you to write this book?" Venus wanted to call up Jupiter live on air to tell her Nephrite is right here, in her studio so she can transport right in! Oh what a great show that would be, but Venus quickly made eye contact to Kunzite who was shaking his head no.

"Raised as an only child she was not only a great chef but a great mother so I wanted to show her audience that side of her life," Nik's nerves were slowly going away and could look Venus's direction without freaking out.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Venus's audience instantly laughed at her blunt question, Venus shrugged her shoulders, "What he is a good looking guy, who wouldn't want to be dating this man?" the audience hooted and clapped loudly which made Nik blush.

"Oh! I am currently with someone, but thank you, a high compliment indeed," he replied with an audible aww from the crowd. Venus sighed too, poor Jupiter, she will have to deal with a girlfriend just like Kunzite.  
"Well whoever they are is very lucky, Rounded Tables will be on this month's book list and everyone in the studio audience will be going home with a copy!" the men and women jumped out of their chairs in applause and Venus continued to say they are going to commercial. Venus leaned over to Nik to talk,

"I'm very happy for your success. You worked at the largest newspaper in Jupiter as a food columnist. Are you still working there?" She needed to tell Lita where to track this man down.

"Not anymore, they couldn't afford me after this book's surprising popularity, I am getting many offers," Nik knew Venus would be asking questions, but the dating one? That was a hard answer.  
"Oh Nik it's no surprise at all. Your clearly very talented," Venus stood up when Kunzite started walking over. Nephrite saw Kunzite and instantly stood up, maybe a little too fast since Kunzite looked his direction.

"Do I know you?" Kunzite asked to Nik, he didn't know why but Nik's energy was familiar in some odd way.

"Nope sorry, if you will excuse me I need to go to my next engagement," Nik fought all urges to bow at the queen and his general in command.

"I will show you the way out," Kunzite quickly moved to walk with Nick and Venus smiled, it won't be long before all the generals will be together again. Kunzite continued to walk out with Nik,

"You book was very well written, Mina probably won't get to reading it for another month, then randomly call you at four in the morning to tell you how great it was," Kunzite said jokingly.

"Or burst in the middle of a date where you have to explain how you know Venus to your date," both men chuckled at the joke. "How did you read the book already? It's been out only five days..." Nik knew the old Kunzite liked to read but he liked historical war novels more than anything.

"Being the production Manager has its advantages. I read it this morning; I need to get back to the show. You going to be at Mina's humane society banquet? Your publicist said you would be so I will see you there," and with that Kunzite waved goodbye and went back up to the front where Venus was just starting the next part of her show. Nik stood there rather surprised, he is much nicer in this life, wait... he has to go to a party tonight?!

"Lita you look so good!" Venus practically squealed looking at Lita's beautiful dress in the mirror, a rack of dress options sitting to their left. Lita smiled,

"Thanks but this is your party, I'm just tagging along because you said Nephrite was going to be there. How in the world did you find him and invite him to your benefit on the same day?" Lita smiled to Mina playing along with whatever Venus will do tonight. She doesn't like lying to her leader but Mercury said it would be best for Mina-ko's mental state to not know... and they like Venus's mental state the way it is.

Venus smiled, "yes but Kunzite knows I look damn good in a dress," with a wink and her classic V sign Venus was ready for the event.

The lights flashed as the two girls walked out to the red carpet. You would think this was a movie premier night with the amount of famous people walking out on the red carpet leading into the building. To have not just one but two royals show up to such an event was unprecedented. Venus kept telling interviewers that Jupiter was her date, and then they laughed as they slowly made their way into the hall. Kunzite hit the red carpet in a suit from one of the top fashion houses everything he was wearing was fashion forward and almost like they planned it Kunzite's pocket kerchief-matched color to Venus's dress. He stood back and let the paparazzi rattle off with their cameras. He grew up with famous parents but didn't really go out in public being celic. It would of confused the public to have a 5 year one week and suddenly have the kid being around 7 years old just two months later. It's like he was born and then 3 years later he was a full grown man ready to experience the world. Venus looked over her shoulder and saw Kunzite looking like a model and sighed, his girlfriend was so lucky, but then again. Venus looked around rather suddenly and saw Kunzite arrived alone and he really should have brought his girlfriend.

"Your the production manager for The Royal Show right?" the red carpet put the microphone to Kunzite who had to slightly lean down to the girls level.

"Yes, I happily own that distinction," the crowd swooned over his humble reply.

"Did you help Queen Venus plan this event?" the interviewer hungry for any royal gossip.

"No, this is 100% Venus's brain child," he said with a half smile, he never knows how she finds time to plan these events but they are always blown up to be huge events, he waved to the interviewer signaling he was moving on down the path into the event. Before they knew it Kunzite had caught up with Venus and Jupiter. "Surprised you didn't show up sooner," he said slyly coming up to her. Not many words were spoken before Kunzite and Venus were called out to take pictures together. It was surprising how much pictures they wanted of these two. Finally they made it into the hall were there was no cameras and people were mingling.

"Kunzite this is one of my longest and dearest friends, the queen of Jupiter," Venus said introducing the two. Jupiter smiled and shook Kunzite's hand he was surprised by her grip.

"Dearest friends? Hum I will have to tell Rei she has been upstaged," the sly smile from Jupiter didn't go unnoticed by Venus.

"Jupiter this is Kunzite, the production manager at the studio," Venus knew bringing Jupiter was a good idea Lita just wasn't proving it right now.

"The honor is all mine Jupiter, I hope you didn't loose a bet to come to this event," Kunzite said with a rare smile.

"Far from it Kunzite, us royals rarely get out of meetings and seminars long enough to dress up and be seen in public. Venus is very lucky to be our poster child. I was promised the opportunity to meet Nik O'Barrian and I will not allow this moment to run me by," Jupiter said playfully running her eyes over the crowd to find her secret boyfriend.

"Oh, I will go get him for you then," With that Kunzite bowed and moved in the groups of people and not five minutes later came back with a very confused Nik, that was until he saw Lita.

"Nik O'Barrian allow me to introduce my friend the Queen of Jupiter," Venus said with a big smile, she felt like this was the best time for them to meet.

"A true honor to meet you Jupiter, you don't have a drink would you like to come with me to find you one?" Jupiter jumped at the chance and Venus was very happy to see them whisked away.

Venus stood up on the stage microphone in hand, "thank you all for coming to this event. With out the solar systems attention on the real matters we are not living our true lives. I would like to thank everyone who made this possible. Without any a dew here is our nights entertainment," Venus clapped holding the microphone as the performing artist came out on stage and gave Venus a hug and when to play music. Kunzite helped Venus off the stage and they both went back into the crowd, Kunzite's hand rested on Venus's back as he directed her to a good place to talk and watch the music. It was wonder to talk to Kunzite, in between the music because he thought it rude to talk over the musicians, and here his opinion and Venus give her honest thought. It wasn't long lived, Venus got pulled away from Kunzite about the event, and he said he would get her a drink but was lost from that point on. After a few hours Venus was actually getting worried for the man and thought she should go hunt him down.

Venus found Kunzite in the entryway hall, in the corner watching people mingle, far from the eyes of others. She noticed he was back to having too much to drink. People really don't know he's a celic at age three who really shouldn't be drinking... ever.

"Are you ok? I lost you ages ago," Venus saw Kunzite smile at her arrival.

"I'm fine, I'm just not a big drinker, and at these events it seems I over do it," he sat down his drink on the nearby table.

"I can do the same thing but you always beat me to it. Hey! I was going to ask, where is your girlfriend? You know this would have been the best event to bring her," Kunzites smile instantly when flat like a balloon suddenly deflated.

"Well she, we broke up," suddenly Kunzite wished he had his drink back.

"Oh Kunzite, it's very sad to hear that. You're a great man and I wish you the best," Venus said patting him on the back.

"You sound like your going somewhere," Kunzite's voice sounded distance even to himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," Venus said simply looking up to Kunzite. She was very happy to know him in this life even if he didn't really like her or anything like that. Suddenly Venus noticed Kunzite was leaning down closer to her face his eyes clouded lost in a dreamy daze the wine had put him in.

"Kunzite, please stop," Venus put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him back, his clone making it hard for her to considerate on the task at hand "this isn't what you really want." Venus couldn't believe she was telling Kunzite no to kissing her but this was a very public place and he was just not making choices he will be happy with the next morning.

"I thought, you might..." he trailed off noticing his actions were not being received the way he wanted.

"Kunzite I'm the queen of a planet.. at a big event. I need to... get back to my guests," Venus slipped from the scene rather shocked how she just let that moment go. After all these years of being the goddess of love she realized she didn't want a mottled rushed love. If she was ever going to be with Kunzite, it was going to be honest, real and not slurred in dark shadows, drinks and unrealistic intentions.

"Venus are you ok?" it was Nik who was still talking with Jupiter, Venus half smiled at how cute those two looked.

"Nik, Kunzite is in the entry way area can you, I know I'm asking a lot, but can you take care of him? He's a little out of character," Nik just nodded and rushed to go find Kunzite and help out any way he can.

"What's the matter Mina," Jupiter instantly went into mother mode trying to console her friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kunzite just. Well he tried to kiss me and it just wasn't right at the time," Venus fazed in and out of talking Jupiter just gave her a hug Venus rested her face in the crux of Jupiter's neck. Jupiter looked around to the people around them looking rather shocked at how Venus was acting. Was she crying? What was going on? All Jupiter could think was 'this isn't good.'

Serenity and Luna

Kunzite awoke with a start, flipping his covers off of him and suddenly the blood rushed to his brain causing a mammoth headache, he fell back down groaning in pain. He looked to his side to see Nik sitting in Kunzites dressing chair holding out two pain pills and water.

"What the hell, Nik O'Barrian? What in the world are you doing here?" Kunzite leaned up noticing he was indeed in his apartment, check one, he still had his pants on and dress shirt, these are really nice cloths but hey Nick didn't undress him, so check two, Kunzite looked outside and saw the light was just cresting over the hill side. Still early, good news all around, Kunzite leaned up again this time I wasn't painful accepting Nik's offerings.

"Your the dumb ass who drank too much at a party held by a royal who rules a PLANET taking all her attention from her guests then. As if you wanted to crown the achievement you tried to kiss her," it's a good thing Kunzite already swallowed on his pills or he would of choked on them.

"I did what?!" Kunzite didn't remember much past going to get drinks for Venus and himself.

"Your only three years old dude. You know the max we can have is one shot of liquor, past that your literally lost in your own head," Nik shook his head. He at least listened to his doctors. "And you should not force Venus to babysit you," Nik added in out of spite. Kunzite needs his memories back so he can: 1. Handle his liquor better and 2. Not force Venus to keep an eye on him.

Kunzite glared over at this guy who he just meet yesterday knowing way too much about him.

"How did you know I'm a Celic," Kunzite said bitterly.

"I'm a Celic too. Though your older then my by 3 months or so. Not that it matters!" no Nik wasn't jealous that he was technically born before Kunzite the damn man will still aged older then him.

Kunzite stood up slowly going for stability over anything.

"How did you get me here? What happened?" Kunzite stumbled his way to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

"You mean after Venus told me you were 'acting weird' I went and got you away from other humans, went back in to check on L... Jupiter who told me they both had to leave and to make sure you got home. So I found out your address and practically carried you in here," honestly it was an uneventful evening after Nik got the orders to get Kunzite home. In all honesty Jupiter had the harder chore of safely getting Venus home without any rumors.

"Um thanks..." Kunzite said looking over to Nik noticing he was still in his suite from the night before.

"Yeah whatever, I'm leaving now since I know your not dead. Don't ever drink that much again. If you have more then one drink ever again I will personally show up and slap it out of your hand," Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "I've got skill, and I will do it," Nik raised his hands in a surrender turning to leave.

"Really, thanks," Kunzite said at his bathroom doorframe Nik didn't award him with a reply, just the sound of Kunzites' front door shutting and Kunzite punching the wall in frustration, tried to kiss Mina? He really didn't need to ever drink again.

Venus has been awake all night, she might have gotten an hour sleep but all she did was dream of Kunzite and gave up at 4am and got to work. She doesn't know how she was going to look Kunzite in the eye after last night. Her meetings started and Venus literally went through the motions, signing papers eating food when needed. She certainly hated that the phrase 'better to of lost love then to of loved at all' "I didn't even get to kiss him," she told herself under her breath.

Getting to the studio people could tell something was up. Everyone who went to the benefit asked what in the world happened. The newspaper didn't help; there was a picture of them on the red carpet quite happy, actually the newspaper hinted at them spending a lot of time together. Kunzite might of said five words he whole morning, the day before he was all smiles. Venus wouldn't even look at Kunzite and if they had to talk, it would be a note or a nod to each other then nothing.

"What happened at that banquette," asked Venus's assistant in the queen's office. Venus looked up to her assistant and blinked twice.

"If someone has any issue working in this environment they can write a formal complaint past that, it's between Kunzite and me," that's all Venus said on the issue and stuck with that statement for three weeks. Three long weeks of Venus not allowing Kunzite into her personal space and Kunzite not talking much to anyone. If they ever had to talk or be near each other the sexual tension would be so thick people generally cleared the room. They both thought distance was a good idea for them, a non-verbal pack to let this blow over. Nik made sure to check up on Kunzite during that time in between the book tour. The two were slowly becoming good friends, oddly Nik knew exactly how Kunzite reacts to things so he knew exactly what to say and what not to say...

Nothing really budged with Venus and Kunzite until Serenity showed up.

"Who will be the guest today?" Venus asked her assistant, wondering whom she was going to talk to today.

"Queen Serenity," the assistant said plainly. Venus jumped up out of her chair as soon as she heard the name Serenity.

"Who scheduled the queen?! And didn't tell me?" Venus was happy her makeup just got done. Venus's assistant looked around as if the queen of Venus was asking someone else.

"Well she has been on the schedule for 2 weeks, Kunzite booked it for your normal 1 year interview," Venus was already rushing out of the room. Her assistant saying ads have been running for the special episode all week. Venus was on a mission, where in the hell was Kunzite. She found him, talking with the camera guy, they both looked up and the crew man slowly stepped aside knowing that look in Venus's eyes were not good or safe.

"You feel it's ok to have Queen Serenity as a guest today and not even alert me you booked her?" Venus was direct.

Kunzite tilted his head to the side, "Nope," he simply replied trying to not smirk; she kind of looked hot when she was raging mad.

"Kunzite I will need to talk to after the show in your office. I hope you can schedule that." Venus then turned on her heal and went back into her office. He looked around and suddenly all the workers who were starring got back to work.

Venus got back into her office, only to see Serenity sitting at her desk.

"Oh Mina it's so nice to be out of the palace! The smell of down town, you know it smells different," Serena sniffed the air, "like sweet buns and" she sniffed more, "doughnuts," Serena's shoulders shrugged in bliss. Venus couldn't help but smile; Serenity really did bring the sunshine into any room. Serenity stood up and looked around "So this is where you keep yourself when you're not at the palace," Serenity touched the books. "OH! I want to meet Kunzite, where is he," Serenity was half way to the door before Venus could react. Serena swung the door open to see the workers freeze in their spots and instantly bow. Kunzite walked into the back looking around to the people bowing oddly his eyes fell to Venus then to Queen Serenity. The two really did look like twins from far away but Venus looked more mature. Serenity was much more youthful, even the way she carried herself.

"Kunzite! Oh how exciting!" Serenity squealed with glee bouncing her way to the surprised man, he had no escape plan!

"Your majesty," he bowed deep coming back up to Serenity looking at him with a very confused look.  
"Kunzite, you can call me Serena. You let him call you Mina right?" Serena looked back over to Venus who had walked up to the two.  
"Yes... he had to work for it but eventually earned the title," Venus smirked. Serenity frowned and turned back to Kunzite.

"Well you don't have to work for it for me! Call me Serena! Please, please please," Serenity clasped her hands together begging up at Kunzite. Kunzite looked over to Venus giving her a 'what do you want me to do with this weird creature' Venus smiled.

"Serenity if you will excuse me I need to set up a temporary protective barrier around the sound stage to keep you safe," Venus bowed to her queen and turned on her heel leaving Kunzite and Serenity alone. Kunzite was never so sad to see Venus walk away.

"Kunzite, I need a tour and I need one now," Serenity said stepping next to him looping her arm around his smiling up at him. "Tell me about yourself," she said a bit mellower now in listening mode. Kunzite sighed and started walking around the studio showing her where things were. From the corner of his eye he could see Venus radiating an orange glow, gravity in her personal space not even touching the ground. She never used her powers around Kunzite or anyone for that matter. "They can't use their powers unless it's for my protection or the protection of our subjects," Serenity said noticing where Kunzites eyes were traveling.

"That is a very good rule your majesty Serena," Serenity frowned at her adapted name but knew it's as good as she was going to get from Kunzite.

"Venus is the reason we had to make the damn rule. That girl rules a completely different dimension none of us live in with different rules and way of life," Serenity said smiling. Kunzite knew she was joking but sometimes he did feel like Venus was visiting another place in her mind.

Venus released Serenity from Kunzites hold offering up some sweet buns, Serena came running.

"Oh thank you Mina, Ami never let's me eat these at home," you could see a tear of joy running down her face.

"Kunzite I suggest you get back to your job," a stern look from Venus and a nod from Kunzite informed the staff that the truce might be temporary. Serenity certainly noticed.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Serenity asked stuffing sweet bun after sweet bun in her mouth, oddly she still looked adorable.

"Tried to kiss me when he was drunk," serenity dropped her sweet bun box in shock, good thing it was empty. "Yep he has been dealing with the repercussions for a month. Stupid Kunzite, if he just kissed me none of this would be an issue," Mina winked to Serena and flashed her V sign.  
"You didn't act this light hearted about this when it happened..."Serenity said in a low disapproving tone.

"Nope, but I have decided to confront him about it after the show today," Venus smiled "see it's growth! I'm growing up!" Venus said with pride.

"Yeah only took 1600 years," Serenity said under her breath. Venus sneered asking what she just said. Serenity acted like nothing happened "When does this show start anyways," and then proceeded to talk to everyone on staff.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming" the audience was louder then normal the thunderous cheers were hard to quite but Venus did so with educated skill. "As you all know the queen of the Solar System is here today," the crowd went up in cheers all over again. "Yes Queen Serenity is more then a guest she will be my co-host. So Queen Serenity please come on down!" and with that the curtain was drawn and Serenity walked out. People were off their feet cheering Serenity just smiled thanking everyone for their kindness. "Yes the dynamic duo is back!" Venus said putting her arm around Serenity's shoulders.

"We were always a duo but I don't know about a dynamic duo," Serenity said joking the audience laughed at their candid banter. No one got to see Neo Queen Serenity but on this show once a year. This is the most highly rated episode all season, and the most watched. Every man woman and child are going to watch this show at some point today, Neo Queen Serenity is famous for announcing something big on this show and this year Serenity isn't going to disappoint...

"Let's start with our first guest!" Venus said as both Queens walked over to sit down and sat next to each other on the sofa brought in special for them, another seat lay vacant. Venus grabbed up the fish bowl full of small papers and asked Serenity to reach in. Serenity closed her eyes and stuck out her Tongue slightly from the side as she grabbed up one name and read it aloud.

"Sarah Michelson! Please come down into the red chair!" Venus called out, and audience member jumped up in shocked and tried not to have a panic attack as the audience cheered she ran down to Kunzite who barely had time to put a mica on the girl before she rushed up to the twin queens. The girl hugged the queen and sat down in the empty chair. The two queen proceeded to ask the woman what she did for a living and if she had any questions. The format of this show is very different, any audience member could be drawn and have a one on one chat with the queens. After Mina would talk one on one with Serenity. If the Queen of the solar system had any news it was saved for the last moment. Most people would try to buy tickets years in advance for this show, since it was never announced until two weeks before, it kept the tickets sold out all season. Serenity and Venus talked with about five people on the show, half about romance and relationship issues and some political/ government questions.

"Now it's come time to talk just to Serenity one on one," Venus said the crowd cheered but made sure to quite down quickly. "Serenity, how has the palace been?" Venus turned to Serenity to ask her questions.  
"Wonderful! Things have been moving forward in ways they never had in the past. Now I'm sure Venus here wouldn't like me to say this but I feel it's the populations right to know what is going on," Serenity said Venus raised her eyebrow.  
"Well I can't get mad at my queen so go ahead and announce away," Venus wouldn't be able to stop whatever she is about to say even if she wanted. Though with that smile on Serena's lips this might not end well.

"Everyone has secretly asked why my senshi never were in romantic relationships for their life's," everyone in the audience held there breathe. Oh this was the unasked question, the one that loomed over the civilians mind for so many years they knew better to even think to ask… Serenity kind of giggled to herself "you more then secretly asked. I'm here to tell you there is a serious reason for that." Venus froze; she kind of saw this coming but now? Her eyes shifted to Kunzite, his knuckles were gripping to the clipboard rather hard. Venus quickly looked back to Serenity; this could end well or very bad. "Actually just for one. No worries I've had full permission to say this. I'm not springing this on any of the queens telling the solar system about their love life. One of the girls in a relationship! Yes Mercury is currently dating someone," a gasp was herd all over the crowd. So the Queens of the planets could date, they just choose to find the best person. Why did it take so long? Kunzite blinked several times. So she was aloud to date, when she said it was private she meant they personally chose not to. His brow frowned slightly, but Venus said Mars was dating that crazy Jadeite guy, suddenly his eye widened.

"Not only this, as if this was enough!" Serenity said to the audience. "More then one of the inner senshi are seeing someone. Just to clear up things, they really haven't been dating since they took the crown. We weren't hiding any secret love affairs behind the populations back," another gasp came from the audience. Serenity never gave such a secret. This was life changing all eyes shuffled to Venus who was doing very were with not showing much reaction to this news.

"Speak for yourself Serenity," Venus started, every eyeball was on her, "Not all of us had the luck of finding your man just walking down the street. I actually just introduced one of the scouts to a man I think... would be a good fit for them." Venus winked and smiled still she said nothing about her own man and her own situation but hinting at one men already showing was a very good hint.

"So more about Mercury! Saying the man's name would breach a few rules but he is tall blond and a celic. You have herd about that before right?" the audience whispered amongst themselves after hearing about someone with celics was dating a Queen, it was a very rare birth effect but not under of. Kunzite looked confused, a Celic, but hasn't Nik a celic too? And Kunzite knew Mina was speaking of Nik and Jupiter.

"What a great story! Serenity you really do know how to get your solar system interested. We will keep you updated on all the Queens and when and if they find their man! Until then goodnight thank you all for watching," with that the screen went out the crowd didn't clap there was just a murmur of conversation surging through the audience.

"You really know how to get paparazzi to stalk me 24/7 don't you," Venus said to Serenity who smiled and shrugged.

"If I didn't do it now all hell would break loose. Zoicite and Jadeite are already taking orders," the two girls were walking off stage and talking. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Kunzite himself takes orders," Serenity said smiling as she saw Kunzite himself walking toward the two blonds.  
"I wouldn't be so certain," Venus said under her breath smiling up to Kunzite. "Kunzite I'm sure you want to talk to me now. Let me send Serenity off and meet you in your office. It won't take but 5 minutes," Kunzite just nodded to Venus and left to his office he slammed his door behind him. Venus and Serenity winced.  
"I don't envy you," Serenity said looking at her communicator and groaned "fifteen missed calls from Luna. Venus laughed at Serena's sour face;  
"I would take Kunzite over Luna any day! Ciao! I will see you tonight. Maybe," and with that Serenity gave Venus one last hug before transporting back to the palace. Venus dropped the protection on the studio and let out a long sigh before going into Kunzite's office.

Jadeite sat out on the training field. Hands in his dress pockets and rolled up white dress shirt. Slowly troops filed in confused by this random man sitting on the field. Jadeite just smiled and waved to all of them not really saying a word. Oddly no one asked who he was, they all straightened up when the saw Mars walk out on the field.

"Must be a recruit or something," said one soldier to another. Mars's army was a prestigious spot and she wouldn't select someone who wasn't talented or at least showed potential. So where did they find this guy?

"Jadeite I need you up here for sparing," the troops watched as the man in the dress cloths came up to stand next to their queen. "Ok let's make this easy, I need three people to spar Jadeite. If you loose your running ten miles," instantly over 20 men stepped forward, Jadeite just smirked. He got his pick of the litter? How cute. Mars selected three of the fighters who stepped forward. The other troops looked amongst each other, she selected the most skilled fighters. This poor guy was going to get a bad hazing for joining the troops. Jadeite started stretching, bending backward and forwards Rei just rolled her eyes. He was such a dork sometimes; the three men stepped up into the sparing space. All other troops stood around the circle trying to get a good look at the fight.

Rei shouted the start of the fight and Jadeite stood rather still, like he didn't even hear Mars and her commanding voice. The first man jumped to kick Jadeite, Jadeite simply grabbed the mans leg and pulled it down sending the man crashing toward Jadeite who simply pushed his face back, he normally would of punched the guy but this is a sparing match. The second guy was already trying to go in with a punch, Jadeite jumped up doing a back flip of the third mans back kicking him in the back of the head as he went up and simply grabbed the mans punching hand and dragged it down as he landed sending the man to fall on his back. This whole fight lasted only thirty seconds. Jadeite brushed off his cloths. "Aw man I forgot to take off my shoes," Jadeite said hopping around taking off his dress shoes. All the troops took a step back in sheer horror of this man.

"Thank you Jadeite, three men you know the deal once you have scraped yourself off the ground go on your ten mile run. Jadeite didn't even use any attack moves, he just used defense techniques. Does anyone want to try fighting Jadeite when he is using attack moves?" Mars didn't see anyone step forward, not too surprising. "Jadeite is one of the most trained fighters you will ever meet. Never let manor, dress or preconceptions distract you from fighting. Now since no one will fight Jadeite," Rei turned to look at him, "I think I will," Jadeite smiled "YES!" Jadeite jumped in the air clicking his heals pulling his fist down like he had just won a prize. Mars's troops were really scared now. No one spared with Mars, ever, well unless they wanted to die, she was a superior being. Jadeite didn't care he rolled up his pant legs made sure his sleeves were in the right place and danced his way to the sparing pad. Sparing with Rei was an every morning routine and they were about to show these kids how it was done, if they could keep up. The couple bowed to each other, both willing to just about anything to win.

Venus opened the door to Kunzites office, it was rather simple. He could of made it his own, he even had a budget for it but no, he kept it just his desk and two chairs a wall of books and nothing more then that. Not even a pencil sat on his desk table. Kunzite was sitting there waiting for her his back to her looking out the window.

"So you pushed me away the other day at the party because you knew I was too drunk or because you have some weird honor to the crown to uphold?" Kunzite stood up quickly, he walked up to Venus and stood way too close to her, looking down at her. Venus fought all desires to just pull him down to her level and show him her answer not tell.

"You really have no right to ask about what honors I have to uphold as a Queen," Venus moved past Kunzite and went up to his desk running her hand on the clear surface, she looked back up to him almost to dare him to ask again. "And you were too drunk. It's standard for being the goddess of love. I'm very alluring," she looked out the window, he really didn't have a good view.

"Bull shit," Kunzite said Venus quickly turned to look at him, "I was not hypnotized by your 'Venus' ways. Of course I have a right to know about if you can see people or not. I tried to kiss you for goodness sakes," Kunzite was getting mad. "Stop being so selfish," he added. This really set off Mina,

"Me selfish! I'm the least selfish person on the planet! I can't live my own bedroom without someone knocking on my door wanting me to get to work. All the other Senshi get one day off and what do I do? I take that day working. I barely sleep five hours. I make sure to be whatever people need me to be. People don't love me, they love the idea of me and I work hard being that person for them. Selfish? I thought you saw through that," Venus wanted to slap him so bad right now? Selfish, the leader of the senshi gives more of her life to the cause then anyone. "You just don't understand, I was born into this crown, being queen. For a small window of my life just 13 years of bliss when I didn't know I was a queen, princess. All I had to worry about was getting to school on time and if they guy I liked thought I was pretty. Only to have it taken when I was thirteen by some destiny that I have been playing out perfectly. I can't walk down the street, I can't take on a normal job, I can't even act on feelings when we are alone," Venus snapped back at him.

"Don't understand? I'm a Celic Mina! I have rushed through 25 years in just three. People think I'm fragile and fear going near me. I work as hard as I can to make this place the best it can be and I've never herd a thank you or compliments. Also why do you have to be so damn attractive? I'm sure even when you were young, thirteen you still had men falling over your feet. Like a normal man can handle being in your presence without falling in love with you. I've tried being 'considerate' and I'm just done with it. I'm done," Kunzite said and with little warning he rushed up to Venus and had her pinned up against the wall.  
"Kunzite," Venus gasped out, "don't," her plea couldn't sound less like a wish for him to stop. Kunzite smiled, he isn't using to seeing Venus so vulnerable, and really liked it.

"That doesn't sound like you want me stop," Venus rolled her eyes at Kunzites reply.

"Damn right I don't want you to stop," Venus threw all caution to the wind and pulled his collar forcing his lips to crash into her's. Forget letting him kiss her, she was frustrated with Kunzite and this was the best way she knew how to solve all their issues. Venus of course didn't expect the reaction to the kiss, she forgot just touching his skin made her weak in the knees, she was happy she was against a wall to support her. Kunzite instantly put his hand on her waist and ran his hand through her hair. He has wanted to do this for months, ever since the staff party, ever since ever. He had so much more jobs he could of taken but when he was offered a job on Venus's show. He felt drawn, almost there was some invisible magnet pulling him closer to the goddess.

Venus gasped and pushed Kunzite back when she felt bite lightly on her lip. She glared at Kunzite knowing that if someone walked in right now they were not exactly in the best position to deny anything, also leaving a mark on her would be really hard to explain. Kunzite didn't take to the separation very well and picked her up with ease and kissed her again, this time with little care on to who comes in or where they are. If Venus was butter she would of melted away already. She knew what was doing on was wrong, Venus knew she needed to set up some rules, she even knew Kunzite would start getting his memories back and should... maybe tell him. Maybe not tell him... hey payback is a bitch. Finally Kunzite thought he got his opinion through to Venus, the poor girl was short of breath, he was a better kisser then his past life, and Venus didn't think it could be better. Venus gave Kunzite a look as she fixed her hair, they cannot make a habit of this! "And that's the last time you will ever kiss me at work," Kunzite smirked he took that as a challenge other then a rule. Venus walked out of the room and not ten steps out Venus's assistant came up,  
"Good talk?" the assistant asked innocently.

"Wonderful talk," Venus sighed, the best talk she has had with Kunzite in a while.


	4. Who needs sleep?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly.

This is the last story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

"Serenity," the voice was sweet, almost too sweet as Serenity turned her head to the sound of the voice. Once Serenity saw Mercury she instantly stiffened, she knew this was coming but did it have to come so quickly? "You were very busy while I was gone. One particular topic I would like to address," Ami said again sweetly coming closer to the blond. Serenity wanted to back away, heck she wanted to run away. Nothing is worse then the blizzard like furry of Mercury when mad. People thought Venus was scary with her temper, Mars really took the cake with blind rage but Mercury, that was an anger no one can subside.  
"Yeah just a little," Serenity tried to downplay it, play dumb, it worked for her in the past but with the glow in Mercury's eyes and the angry grip she had on her books this wasn't going to end well.  
"Hey Serenity, how are you this morning?" Zoicite came in the room quite oblivious to Mercury's building rage. When Serenity didn't answer he just kept on talking, "thanks for that wonderful speech on Venus's show now I can't go outside of the castle with Mercury without being mobbed by photographers," Serenity looked to Zoicite in a slight panic, they were going to double team her? How could this be?! "So in payment I'm going to kip nap Mercury for a few more days for an extended holiday, I'm sure you understand," he smiled to Serenity who was blinking at him. Even Ami looked confused by the announcement of his plan.

"That is perfectly alright, I'm sure we can manage," Serenity said happy this was all she had to do to make the couple happy. Serenity watched as Zoicite nodded and walked over to Ami and kissed her on the head before walking out of the room grabbing her wrist making the smaller blue haired girl trail behind him very confused, the door shut and Serenity sighed. Thank goodness Zoicite came in right then or Serenity would need the vacation time too recover from Mercury's temper.

 _Kunzite's dream_

 _The general stood in the corner, thoughtfully looking over the room. His had always on his waist ready to grasp his sward at any second. The sad part is he wasn't on duty. Though Nephlite left up to his waiting tower to stare at the stars and Jadeite was very busy training, oddly he has been doing that a lot more often…_

 _"Looking for a invisible attacker?" Princess Venus whispered into Kunzites ear. She was the only one who could ever sneak up on him, not that Kunzite would ever inform her of such power. He turned and caught her hand as she reached up to touch his shoulder. Venus didn't hesitate, she smirked, he was in a good mood. Venus simply moved closer to the man, as close as she could possible get._

 _"Venus not here," Kunzite said looking over his shoulder to the one other soldier over 500 yards away; clearly he considered this place too public._

 _"Your right not here," she said looking down at her wrist still held by the general. She used her other hand to point to her lips, "Right here would be fine," she winked playfully but Venus should know better then to flirt with the General in such a way. Kunzite scoffed at her childish ways. Venus smiled, started to walk away. "Fine, I will just have to find someone else to kiss me," that was the trigger, Kunzite wound Venus back into his arms and kissed Venus in a way to make the goddess of love to blush. His hand clasped on to her back hard, he was rarely soft; she assumed it was his constant need to show dominance.  
"No one else can have you but me," Kunzite said through gritted teeth, his anger of the idea pulsed through his veins._

 _"I wouldn't wish it any other way General," Venus said caressing Kunzites cheek, something no one else can do but her. Kunzite suddenly started walking still holding on to Venus's wrist dragging her behind him. "Where are we going?" Venus asked playfully, she knew full well their destination, a place that was much more... private._

Kunzite awoke with a start, a cold sweat covered his whole body, he has never had a dream like that.

"What they hell was that," he murmured under his breath quickly getting up for a shower. He was surprised to say the least a dream that vivid almost didn't feel like a dream. These dreams have been happening every single night for a week. He thought they were just because of Venus but some of them don't have Venus at all. Some have Nik dressed in the same uniform with Jadeite and another man who he doesn't know at all. This one in particular took him for a start, if this how memories from your past life came back as a Celic because... this sucks. Kunzite quickly got ready for work and booked it down to the public transport to get to work on time, he has been seriously oversleeping due to these dreams.

Everyone on the sound stage was working like honey bee's all with their task and on a mission. Venus was really confused, who are these people and where did her normally lax crew go? Suddenly she saw Kunzite wearing his best as always, Venus gave a sly smile, she has been on cloud nine ever since they kissed. True, Kunzite has kept to the rule of that being the only time and they went about work as normal.  
"Hey Kunzite what is all this commotion about?" Venus bounced up to Kunzite happy as could be looking around to the crew.

"We are filming two shows back to back," Kunzite said looking down at his clipboard. Venus blinked a few times, two shows? As in back to back? As in never done this before... why wasn't she informed.  
"You know my day is booked, I can not be just canceling meetings at the drop of a hat like this," concern rattled her voice, he had to be joking. Kunzite wouldn't be that... mean right? Kunzite walked right up to Venus, his tall stature made Venus look up to him, he knew she was more willing to do just about anything with him being so close.  
"Mina, we are filming two shows today. Whatever meeting or talk you need to get out of, I suggest you do it." Kunzite smiled, damn it she knew it… she knew this was his subtle way of punishing her.

"Kunzite the answer is no!" and with that Venus felt her body quickly moved up against her front office door her personal space violated and Kunzites warm addicting lips on hers. What happened to that no kissing at work rule? She was having trouble remembering where she was let alone that she shouldn't be kissing her. This man was hard enough to not jump on a normal day but when he was leaving hungry kisses down her neck, she had to use every ounce of her will to deny herself something she has wanted for over 1000 years.

"Finnne," Venus gave up, waved the white flag and honorably surrendered to his request to stay later at work. She really doesn't need to teach this character flaw to her troops. "But get out of here so I can call up Serenity. Just asking, since you sprung this on me last minute. Is this a one day thing or will we continue to go on?" Venus can call in hooky for a day but if this is going to be consistent... she can't handle the changes that will make.

"Oh this is a permanent change until further notice," with that Kunzite left and Venus couldn't breath from the shock; he is an evil evil man who wants her dead. There is no other way to see it, he wants her dead...

All the troops showed up in their normal location for their daily training from Mars but one thing was different, no Mars. It's completely out of character for her to be late, actually it never happened. Suddenly Jadeite transported right into the middle of the field.

"I hate transporting! So much!" Jadeite groaned out in sheer annoyance. The troops were astonished, he transported without a transport pad, only royalty can do that... and he isn't royalty. Jadeite turned to the troops and clapped his hands together.  
"Hello troops, I'm Jadeite, if you forgot. Mars sent me here to take over training of you today because she had to attend a meeting for Venus. Being second in command of the senchi has its downfalls. Now it's been a while before I've had an army to train but if at any time you need to take a break to throw up for faint unexpectedly please alert me," Jadeite smiled big. Hell was going to be a safe place after Jadeite was done with these soldiers.

"It's physically impossible," the flat annoyed tone came from Venus's assistant of all people.

"I know!" Venus threw up her arms; clearly she gave up a long time ago. It was after the double show, and as much at it was a lot of fun having more time with the audience she needed to face the reality, this was going to really mess up her day. "I can only do one thing to make this work," Venus added going over to the calendar and started shuffling meetings. The assistant started nodding agreeing to the changes and then slowly shaking her head no.

"Venus you can't do that, if you worked this day you would literally not sleep. Zero sleep, awake twenty-four seven every day of the week," the assistant shook her head at how silly Venus was being.

"This will work, I don't need sleep," let's get one thing clear, Venus loves sleep. Loves. It. Nothing like rolling on your pillows and smelling their fresh clean scent and jumping on the bed? No one is too old for that activity.

"Ah yeah, everyone needs sleep," clearly the long day has made Queen Venus crazy and unable to grasp reality.

"I can do it if it's for the right reason and I don't see any better reason then the fans," Venus closed up the computer screen and making sure the files were saved to her assistant's tablet. It's been a while since she has gone without sleep; it couldn't be that bad right?

The troops were gasping for water, soar from ever angle and felt like death would be the easy way out. "Wonderful work! I can see Mars has you all very well trained! Not that would expect any less," Jadeite, said the troops were annoyed. This man did every drop of work they did but he hasn't cracked a sweat. Suddenly Mars transported onto the field and frowned a little at the worn out state of her troops.

"I said train them not kill them Jadeite," she slapped his arm and he flinched rubbing it looking down at her, one solider glared, like that hit even hurt him.

"No one was killed! Anyways I did all the same training at they did and I'm perfectly fine," Jadeite said off handedly. The troops were rather amused to see these to argue. Little did they know this is how the couple communicates daily.

"Of course you were fine genius, you're the King of the Far East. You know every well your regeneration powers alone keep you from overheating," Rei rolled her eyes on his 'excuses' you cant casually forget your a super human.  
"Hum you have a point. Next time I will go easier on them I guess," Jadeite shrugged, he didn't like holding back... ever. All the troops were rather shocked, they were slowly finding out Jadeite was a King in his own right and had powers like the scouts.

Venus didn't sleep, she didn't talk to people, she was lucky to get food and she certainly didn't think about anything other then what the task was at hand. The day was literally too short, for someone who had what seemed to be an eternal life, she had no time. Venus transported right into the show, one minute before stepping out on stage. She would film two shows and have a short ten-minute meeting with Kunzite before leaving back to meetings. Some days she wondered if she could even handle making time for Kunzite but... well, if she didn't have that meeting with Kunzite she would be going crazy.

Kunzite realized that adding on this extra show was really taking its toll on Venus. She only really made time for him, just enough to talk about the next show. He just assumed she was going back to the palace and getting her rest and reducing her meetings. He wasn't doing this just to see the poor queen suffer; he had plans but nothing he was going to tell Mina right away. She needed more time maintaining these busy days for just a few more weeks. It was taking its toll on Venus; all the days were running together, there wasn't day or night just work. All the senshi were starting to get really worried and Mercury said she could only handle one more week of this restless living. Jupiter would even plan meetings which sole purpose was to let Venus rest, but she couldn't handle it much longer. Venus leaned heavily on her assistant who kept her calendar on her at all times. That calendar told Venus were to be and what to do down to the second, loosing that book would spell the end of Venus's functioning life.

"I've never had this much time off in 400 years," Ami stretched her arms looking out to the open water in her beach house outside of Tokyo.

"I'm happy you didn't put up a fight when I suggested it," Zoicite said coming to sit down next to her bringing her a glass of wine as the sun started to sit over the horizon. Ami looked up to Zoicite and smiled sweetly,  
"Oh if there was going to be a fight it wasn't going to be with you," she cooed sweetly remembering back on Zoicite saving Serenity from becoming a real life ice sculpture. "Anyways it won't be too long before Kunzite has his memories then all this vacation time for you will be gone," Zoicite visibly shrugged and grumbled.

"Don't remind me, I'm happy I haven't seen him yet, I wouldn't be able to act like he isn't my commanding officer," Zoicite admitted, he respected Kunzite greatly and wasn't about to loose that respect due to a new life.  
"Enough about work more about this," Ami said then turning to look back at the water and leaned into Zoicite's strong frame and she smiled content with the moment.

Venus's assistant was frantic, more then frantic she was deranged with what she had lost. The poor girl has, for once in her life, misplaced the tablet with Venus's schedule. Cloths flying all over her small apartment in the castle, nothing was in it's proper place was there anymore. The only scrap of paper she could find was Venus's meeting for that morning. She had until after the show to find her tablet…

Kunzite walked into the studio, happy his workers were already preparing for the day. He looked at the time; there was still an hour before Venus would appear for the show. About to go into his office when he saw a small back notebook lying on the ground. As he went to pick it up he realized it was Venus's assistants date book for all of Venus's meetings and events Mina had to attend. He turned on the screen and at least fifteen alerts popped up. All of these meeting that Venus had to attend since 12 am last night. Kunzite looked again, 12 am? The more he sifted through the dates and plans Venus had the more the hours were adding up. Kunzites eyes got big, Venus wasn't sleeping, it was as clear as these pages read. He suddenly realized his plan, no matter how good the idea was. The ends didn't justify the means, he needed to rush around and inform the staff today was going to be a single show and quickly. He didn't have much time.

Venus showed up with a big smile on her face waving to her fans. Kunzite stood next to the camera, blinking in this weird shocked stupor. You wouldn't know the Queen literally hasn't slept in 3 weeks. Kunzite has never seen that much dedication to their job, life, or fans ever. No one compares to Venus, it hit him with a whip flash of shock, he knew now more then he knew anything; he was in love with the Queen of Love. Kunzite directed the camera to follow Venus, who was finished with her monologue and walked up to her interviewing chair. The show was a blur to Kunzite; he just knew she was doing something he could never do. No way in hell he would go in day in and day out without rest.

After the show Venus wondered off stage to go get her cloths changed for the next episode starting in a few short minutes. She saw no one waiting for her and when she turned around and ran straight into Kunzite.  
"Hehe sorry, my sense of direction hasn't been it's best as of late," Venus rubbed her head shamefully, her eyes felt a little blurry. That's not normal right?  
"Venus we need to get you to bed," Kunzite said noticing how wobbly her balance was. Venus giggled,

"Oh General Kunzite, I am a lady. You can't just invite me to your bed like that," Venus barely had her eyes open now swaying back and forth. Kunzite herd the word General and suddenly his head started throbbing, he gasped in pain. Trying to fight all pain to help Mina, he barely forced himself back before Venus smiled fully closed her eyes and fainted. Kunzite caught her in his arms looking around for assistance. Clearly no one was that willing. He picked her up and carried her into his office. Sitting her down in a chair he ran his hand though his hair. Great idea, work the queen so hard she faints from exhaustion. Perfect plan! Now he has an unconscious queen and her assistant's calendar full of meetings Venus might not be able to attend.

A knock came to Kunzites door, he looked to the door and then to Venus, he gulped, "Come in," He called sighing when he saw Venus's assistant looking into the office.

"Sorry to bug you Kunzite but have you seen my... Oh my goodness! What did you do to Venus," the assistant started freaking out. Kunzite quickly moved to grab up the assistance tablet on his desk and threw it to her.

"She fainted outside my office, I just brought her in," Kunzite said maintaining perfect calm, looking down to Venus who seemed perfectly content where she was.

"My tablet! Thank goodness you found it!" the girl looked back to Venus, "This is bad, so bad. Mercury warned her not to stretch it this thin. Two Weeks! Two weeks was all the time she go without sleeping," the poor girl started to passé.

"You mean to tell me she really was not sleeping at all for 3 weeks?" Kunzite knew she was crazy but that insane?

"Yes! She was using the energy from the silver imperial crystal to keep herself awake. Mercury said more then two months would start to affect her mentally. I tried saying something but Venus would just rant on about honor and duty. She has to wake up, you think she can wake up?" The assistant was rattling off any and all information she knew. Kunzite just nodded, so she stayed awake till the last possible moment she could.

"I will wake her up," he said to the assistant who sighed with relief, "but she will need to sleep tonight," he added turning to Venus and leaning down and kissed the slumbering queen.

Venus fluttered her eyes as Kunzite leaned back, "Kunzite!" Venus instantly jumped up and into his arms smiling big.  
"You just kissed the queen!" the assistant was in utter shock. Venus went a beet red and quickly moved away from Kunzite.

"Yes... what were you thinking Kunzite! You know that is very wrong of you. For shame," Venus said waving her hand at the notion of her kissing the production manager.

"What was I thinking," Kunzite said flatly, he was happy she wasn't in an eternal state of sleep.

Venus turned to her assistant, "I need to talk to Kunzite in private if that's alright, you ok to head home for the night," Venus was practically shooing her assistant out the door. The poor girl had no chance to say no before the door was shut. Venus then turned Kunzite, "Ahh I didn't say anything weird while I was knocked out did I?" Venus didn't know if she talked in her sleep.

"Before you fainted you called me General Kunzite..." Just hearing Kunzite saying the word make his head throb, this time the pain was too much. Venus rushed over to Kunzite just in time to direct him into the chair. He was out cold; Venus threw up her hands in annoyance, why were they all fainting?! Venus bit her lip; well at least this time is was certainly her fault. Calling him general was certainly a slip; three weeks into getting memories back he will be prone to blanking out due to memories rushing back. Venus looked around; she really didn't have a choice. Venus leaned over to Kunzite and brushed the hair out of his face, "I guess you coming home with me," she said right before she transported out of the studio with Kunzite in toe.

 _Kunzite lifted the knife and suddenly threw it, his aim was unmatchable. 200 yards away it hit the center of the target with a thud that echoed through out the training room. He heard a slow clap and suddenly looked up to see the disturbance. He saw a woman with long gold hair tied back with a red bow. He instantly recognized the imperial sailor fuku and allowed the woman to walk closer to him, her heals clicking on the floor._

 _"You aim is off," Venus smirked, she loved acting like his skills we inferior.  
"You couldn't do better, I hear whips are more your thing," He said grabbing up the next knife sitting on the table. Venus laughed, he probably would of offended anyone else, she grabbed up one of the knifes and played with it in her hands.  
"I am very talented with a whip," she winked, "I will never deny that fact," Kunzite wanted to dismiss her from his training right this second but she wasn't under her command and while she was on the Earth all Scouts were to be treated as guests._

 _"Is there a reason you honor me with your presence or are you here to just annoy me?" he asked throwing another blade, he hit the target but it was far to the left._

 _"Nothing so regal or so fun. I'm just wasting time so Serenity and your prince can have some alone time," Venus innocently poked the knife's tip with her index finger._

 _"Isn't that exactly what your here to stop from happening?" he considered ignoring duties given to him by his command to be highly offensive, he threw another knife this time it went far right.  
"I am the princess of love and beauty, daughter of the goddess of love herself. Hunting them down and dragging Serenity to the moon goes against my birth right, morals and personal beliefs," she noticing Kunzite hasn't been hitting the target as well since she arrived, Venus smiled at that._

 _"A true soldier doesn't let their opinions cloud up their duty to who they protect," Kunzite threw another knife, he didn't even hit the target and tried to not show is aggravation both in Venus and in himself.  
"Maybe in your opinion. I've been trained that passions only make you a better warrior," and with that Venus threw the knife she had been playing with in her hands. She hit dead center of the target 300 yards away, 100 yards further from the target Kunzite was training with. "Keep training Kunzite," and with that the Princess of Venus left just as she came. Kunzite waited making sure Venus was gone before slamming his fits on the table making all of the knifes jump in unison._

Kunzite awoke with a start. From laying down to standing in a flash he looked around. It was daylight; he looks around and didn't find the room familiar. The sheets fell to the floor, it smelled like Venus, he looked around to the very open main bedroom but he didn't see Mina anywhere. Kunzite left out the room down the hall, this was a massive apartment. He walked into the living space, the living area and kitchen were open and Kunzite walked toward the windows noticing the view of the downtown area. Venus was asleep on the sofa, her small body engulfed by her pillow and throw blanket. Kunzite smiled, she gave him the bedroom? Almost as if Venus could feel the soft gaze on her, she awoke slowly stretching and looking up to Kunzite.

"Ah good morning, I see you found your way around," she sat up still wearing the same outfit from the day before. He turned to look out of the large window overlooking the downtown city of Tokyo. He thought Venus only lived at the palace. Almost as if Venus could read Kunzites mind, "All the other Queens own homes on Earth. I keep myself to an apartment downtown. Though I do own a home in London. I rarely go to see it," Venus scrunched up her nose. It was a home for her mother, a woman she did not enjoy seeing.

"How long was I out?" kunzite noticed they were on the upper level of the crown building a very prestigious building and second highest only to the silver imperial castle.  
"All night and it's six in the morning now. I'm sure you will want to get home soon," Venus sighed. It was the first time outside of work that they were alone.  
"Without a tour? What kind of hostess are you?" Kunzite smiled and Venus laughed.  
"Obviously the kind that's not use to guests, come this way house guest!" and with that Venus bounced around the apartment showing him the full kitchen and three-bedroom condo. He was impressed but noticed it didn't have the same personal touches that he would expect from Venus's personality.

"Maybe next time you faint I can give you a tour of the palace," Venus said playfully.

"I would like that," Kunzite made Venus pause mid step at what he said. She looked at him and he gave her a faint smile.

"I had better get you home so I can get to my morning meetings," Kunzite smiled at how easy it was to get a reaction out of Venus. They transported to the main lobby of the building. A beautiful grand hall designed to mimic the castle not too far away. Venus and Kunzite walked up to the front desk, the person working did a double take to Venus, clearly she didn't come here often.  
"I need a transport called up for Kunzite," the man nodded and started to dial up the number for the valet to hail a private transport. Venus and Kunzite stepped outside to the perfect late spring weather.

"I'm not use to waiting for these things," Venus said looking around for the transport unit to come by.

"Oh yeah neither do I, I just transport myself wherever I want. It's a nasty habit, I really need to cut down," Kunzites sarcasm got a light hit on his arm from Venus as she giggled.

"You won't be saying that when you can do it yourself," Venus said unguardedly when she saw Kunzites raised eyebrow she quickly noticed the transport had arrived. The driver quickly saw it was Venus waiting and jumped out to open the door.  
"Ok Kunzite don't be late for work tomorrow now!" she waved as Kunzite got in the transport and the driver hustled back around to take an address from his new passenger.

Kunzite got home rather easily, taking a private transport could get expensive but it really cut down on travel time. He went ahead and took a shower, got dressed for the next day that was already started. A night over at Venus's place and he didn't even lay a hand on her, he was sure Venus never let people in her personal space. All that time he thought she was flirting with people she was just playing a role. She actually was one of the most loyal people he knew. Royalty or not it's a rare find and he wasn't about to let that go. Opening the door to his apartment he scaled down the stairs making it to the studio. Kunzite opened the door to the base level of his apartment complex and was suddenly blasted with pictures. The paparazzi were waiting for him. Over 200 hundred news reporters, gossip columnists and anyone with a microphone and camera were at his apartment this morning.  
"Are you in a relationship with the Queen of Venus?" "Kunzite you left Venus's apartment this morning, are you two a couple?" "Is it true you are aloud to use Queen Venus's Earth name?" "Kunzite you work as the production manager at Venus's TV show, is that how you two meet?" the questions smacked Kunzite in the face. Venus went out with him to get him a taxi; they got pictures of them... So far this isn't the side of Venus's life he has dealt with... and was wishing it stayed that way. He stayed calm; his stone cold face gave no hint to the news crews as he slowly pushed his way through the groups of people still shoving the microphone to his face hoping a comment would come out. He had no way out, he had to walk down the street with these people invading every inch of his personal space swarming him with more questions, some more silly then the last. 'Did they just ask if Venus picked out my outfit today?' Kunzite thought to himself. People walking down the street certainly turned heads. A man being almost attacked by an army of news reporters. A man felt sorry for the man as he unfolded his newspaper, going to read the first article only to do a double take a the image. There was Venus and Kunzite standing on the street waiting for a transport unit, she was giggling in the picture, he shoulder bumping into his playfully as he looked down at her a slight smile on his lips. The newspaper lead read "VENUS'S NEW MAN" in big bold letters. The man looking down at the newspaper scoffed, dating the queen of her own planet? That man was one of the luckiest in the solar system, he deserved no pity.

Kunzite was lucky his work was a few blocks from his work and when he got to the studio building he showed his badge and got rid of the reporters still clawing at the doors to get in. Once inside he saw Venus waiting for him biting her thumb and passing back in forth looking at the floor in sheer panic.

"Are you ok? They were at your apartment, I would of picked you up but I don't know where you live," he voice rattled with apology.

"I don't live too far from here, I didn't talk to any of them. Don't you have morning meetings?" Kunzite asked grabbing Venus's shoulders trying to calm her nerves. Venus put her hand to her head,  
"Serena canceled all meetings for me since this information broke. Everything in my day is on hold," Venus instantly hugged Kunzite clinging onto him; he simply rested his hand on her head calming stoking her hair. "I'm so sorry this is happening Kunzite. I've never had this happen," Venus was being honest Mercury and Mars have the cloak of the castle to hide their men away and Venus lived a very public life.

"We need to do your show Mina. People are expecting you to be strong and not give up. So what if we were seen together, they know Mercury has a man, not long before they know about Mars... Your Venus, goddess of love and beauty, it's not against the law to have a boyfriend," Kunzite said making sure to hold Venus close so she didn't feel alone. Over the last few days he realized how alone she has felt for so long. Venus suddenly moved to look up at Kunzite, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you saying you're my boyfriend?" Venus really needed to ask, she wanted it confirmed. Kunzite leaned down and kissed the tear off her cheek,

"Unless you don't want me..." he was cut off by Venus crashing her lips into his. Kunzite took that as a yes to wanting to be with him. He couldn't believe his own fate, dating the most powerful single woman in the solar system; he knew he was up for the job.

"I will have to resign from my job you know. Me working for you will be considered taboo," he added as they separated to make their way up to the studio, still holding hands.

Venus nodded, "I understand, your right. After this show please? I don't know how I will be able to do this show without you..." Venus trailed off gripping Kunzite's hand tighter. Kunzite just nodded, Venus knew Kunzite would be supporting her throughout the day.

The two walked through the studio door casually talking; the whole room suddenly went up in applause. Venus and Kunzite halted in their place, why was everyone clapping?

"About time!" came a call from the collection of people. Venus smiled shaking her head, her staff were so sweet.  
"It was only a matter of time!" came another person in the group.

Kunzite on the other hand frowned, "This is time for work people not a standing ovation," the clapping stopped in a split second and the workers quickly shuffled back to their tasks. Venus and Kunzite went ahead and walked in Venus's office. Before Kunzite really had a time to reply when Venus's Communicator started lighting and about to vibrate off the table. Venus quickly caught it to answer; Mercury would get so mad if she dropped the device again...

"Hey hey hey I didn't not almost drop my communication, nope not at all," Venus spoke into the small device.  
"I believe you Venus," came the strong voice of Endymion, Venus really almost dropped the communicator this time, he never used this form to communicate. Kunzite also looked surprised, he had never heard the Kings voice. "Venus we are going to send Zoicite down, so you can interview him or your show," Venus looked to Kunzite in shock they can't do that. Kunzite recognized the name but only from the show with Serenity referencing him as Queen Mercury's boyfriend.  
"Endymiond no but Kunzite, you know what might happen," Venus couldn't talk riddles around this one. Simply seeing Zoicite might make Kunzite blank out into more dreams. It might be the last time he blanks out before all his memories are back. Kunzite was surprised why Venus had an issue with this and why he was that issue. Her eyes transfixed on him, was Zoicite all that bad? He can't be, he has a jade name.

"It's a risk we are willing to make. Venus there is no refusal," the King's voice was stern. Venus sighed; she would never go against her king or queen.  
"Yes Sir, I will await his arrival in my office. He knows the way," Venus then closed the communicator and looked to Kunzite.

"I would call up your mom before we get on air so she isn't blind sighted by suddenly having Venus as her son's girlfriend," tossing Kunzite a phone he caught it and nodded, she was right, his mom would go crazy if she had to see the show to learn that kind of news.

Kunzite put on the headphones for the show and grabbed up his clipboard, the whispers from the audience were far from subtle. They saw him, and knew right away, he didn't mind, it was almost like he was trained not to be bothered by idol chitchat.

"And here is your host Venus!" the cheers were loud when Venus stepped out on stage.

"Hello everyone, this is a packed audience. I think might be because of a few pictures someone might have taken this morning..." Venus certainly didn't believe in betting around the bush. The fans didn't cheer; it was almost like the whispers got stronger. Venus held her own,  
"In all honesty after the show last night I was so overworked I fainted," the audience gasped. She held up her hand to silence the crowd and they abided her wishes.  
"I had to be taken home. Who took me home? None other then our production manager! Kunzite, are we an item?" Venus winked to the camera. "Well I might tell you a little later," the sigh was certainly audible. Kunzite couldn't believe how she was dealing with this subject. Was he really using Kunzite has her hook? He shouldn't complain if it drove up ratings...

"First I have a special guest coming to the show. Serenity referenced Zoicite as Queen Mercury's new man and he is here!" the crowed was shocked and cheered very loudly. Not only were they going to find out bout Venus's mystery man but also meet the man who has captured the heart of a Queen? The fans knew, on the subject of love she wouldn't disappoint. "So let's bring him out!" the room shook with the cheers of the citizens in the room, they felt like they were apart of something special. A moment in time that couldn't be relived. Zoicite stepped out, all eyes on him Venus' had her eyes glued to Kunzite who looked at Zoicite and looked frozen. Venus quickly looked to a stage hand almost to say 'take care of him please' the stage hand got the idea and rushed over to Kunzite incase something happened. Venus hugged Zoicite and they both walked over to the interviewing area.  
"Yes, Zoicite is a detective for our criminal system. I also know your a Celic! Most Celics remember there past life. Do you have your memories yet?" Venus leaned in trying to get all the details; the more they listened to him the less she would have to say about Kunzite. Speaking of him Venus quickly looked over to Kunzite and he was still in the same frozen state she left him, good at least he hasn't collapsed.

"Yes I work in the criminal policing system for the capital. I originally was stationed in London before moving here. I have recalled my past just recently and I have the honor of having the heart of the Queen of Mercury," he continued the crowd aww'd at his words.  
"Have you been able to spend much time with Mercury?" Venus asked smiling happily.

"Oh yes, I just finished a tour of Mercury, a beautiful planet indeed," a few cheers from the crowd hooting for their home planet. "I work for the Police system so I've had my daily activities changed in a way where I get to spend a lot of time with the Queen of Mercury." Zoicite was very direct with his statements. No need going into being a general for the King... that would come out with Kunzite, who seemed to be really white. Zoicite remembered being frozen when he 'accidentally' ran into Endymion while visiting with Jupiter on his case. Though it didn't last as long as it was for Kunzite right now...

"Anything else you would like to tell the fans?" Venus asked knowing the interview was very close to being over. Zoicite nodded and turned to look out to the collection of people in the studio.  
"Yes, I know it might seem as a shock that any of the royals would start pursuing romantic relationships after so many years. I'm just so happy to be blessed with the opportunity to make Mercury happy. That is my only motive, and it will be my only motive till I die," he got another aww from the crowd. They all seemed to strongly believe he is there to make Mercury happy. After all this time fans really cared about.

"What about you?" Zoicite smiled looking over to Venus.  
"What about me," Venus looked around the crowd laughed a little at Venus acting like she had nothing to talk about.  
"Oh everything about you Queen Venus. Having a man leave your house in the morning," Zoicite raided his eyebrows over and over.

"Well I told you I fainted. Out of exhaustion! If you all noticed I was wearing the same cloths in the pictures that I was on the show. I literally woke up like that. My production manager stayed with me until I woke up. The poor guy was worried for my health, had to stay the whole night," Venus said with a sigh. "Am I in a relationship with him? Sounds nice to me he is hot!" the audience laughed at Venus who suddenly bounced in her chair and winked.

"So that's a yes?" Zoicite asked holding off for an official yes or no.  
Venus hesitated and thought for a second, "Time will tell and it looks like time has ran out for this episode. In the meanwhile read your newspapers I'm sure I will be in a few in the next few weeks," Venus winked again and the camera crew stopped recording. Venus didn't loose any time, she rushed to Kunzites side, she literally saw him slowly falling to the ground. Venus caught him right before he hit the ground. Shocks and gasps fell over the crowed.  
Venus desperately looked back to Zoicite who also rushed to his generals side.  
"You have to take him to the castle. Once he wakes up all his memories will be back, I just know it," Zoicite nodded following the command of his superior. The crew stood in front of the fallen production manager so the fans couldn't see. Even the crew couldn't believe what they saw when Zoicite disappeared with Kunzite in toe. Venus instantly stood up, she wasn't acting like the normal Queen Venus, she was in scout mode and rushed back stage going into Kunzite's office grabbing up his personal items. She stopped to give directions to her assistant and one other member of the crew before sending herself straight to Mercury's infirmary in the Crystal palace.

Venus instantly rushed to Kunzite's side who was already placed on one of the beds the only people there was Mercury and Zoicite, word was already given to the queen and King to join them as soon as possible.

"Venus, you need rest yourself. One night for three weeks of not sleeping won't be enough," Zoicite said concern in his tone. Venus didn't even act like she acknowledge his presence.  
"Kunzite is sleeping enough for the both of us right now general. I would advise you not address my own sleeping pattern at this time," Zoicite knew that was something Kunzite would say and took that as a sign that she needed to be left alone. Zoicite stepped out of the room to see Mercury who was working on a way to wake Kunzite up; it wasn't an easy problem to solve.

"I could inject medication that I put in the awakening pills but it might go into hyper memory since he is so close to having all his memories back. Or just let him stay in this weird coma but... I don't know how much longer Venus can stay awake to be near him," Mercury was too worried to think clearly her hands moving to reach for things that she didn't even need. Zoicite instantly came up and gave Mercury a hug jogging her from the over critical state she was in.

"He will be fine, General Kunzite never slept very long anyways. I'm sure Venus will have him awake in no time." Mercury sighed, Zoicite was right; there was nothing Mercury could do to make the situation better. Venus was by his side and that's all that really mattered. Serenity and Endymion in a pair came rushing into the grand infirmary, seeing Mercury and Zoicite.  
"He is fine right?" Endymiond's voice sounded distant, to get all his men back but one would be devastating.

"He is in a coma, Venus is in with him now," Mercury said keeping Zoicite close, knowing it wouldn't be long before Mars and Jadeite would be in the infirmary. Even Jupiter and Nephrite would follow not too long after, sad the first time all the scouts and generals would be together would be about such a sad situation.

"I never should of let you go so long without getting your memories back," Venus said aloud in the empty private room where Kunzite was kept. "I should of asked about the dreams, I knew they were happening and just taken you to the castle and had them all instantly brought back," she was mad at herself for letting it come to this. Mad that the paparazzi didn't give her any privacy. Mad at being a queen, mad at him being so stubborn, suddenly Venus laughed a little. "Getting mad won't make it better," she looked to Kunzite, a carbon copy of his former life's self. "Your the one who taught me that," Venus wished he would smile and say 'I taught you more then that' in his wise all knowing voice but she could barely hear his breathing and to her it looked his body was slowly sinking more and more into the bed, like he was fading away. The day turned to night, the night turned to day. All the scouts and generals kept running shifts outside the room. Venus didn't move, she was given a pillow and blanket but when offered a bed she refused. Even when Serenity would come in begging for Venus to leave she had no control over her normally very willing scout. It has been four days and Mercury was seriously considering using medication to wake him up but the longer he was in the coma the more worried the injection might bring back memories from the destruction of the silver millennium.

Venus stood, her knees forgetting how it felt to sustain her weight. She leaned over the bed crossing her hands over her mouth looking at Kunzite, his skin getting slightly pale. Venus grabbed his hand, the lack of grip back to her strong hold felt hollowing, still she leaned into his face.  
"It's time for you to wake up honey," Venus spoke into his ear and leaned in to kiss his lips. She opened her eyes, too see Kunzite take in a deeper breath, she suddenly gripped his hand stronger. "Kunzite, are you there?" she asked noting his breath getting deeper suddenly his eyes flickered open. The first thing he saw was Venus and he smiles at her very worried face, he slowly reached up his hand to touch her cheek, it was just as soft as before.  
"I've been having the weariest dreams Venus," his voice cracked but Venus didn't seem to mind she was smiling so much looking into his eyes.  
"What about darling?" Venus used the endearment with great joy.  
"That I had the pleasure of falling in love with the strongest, kindest, most passionate person I had ever met in any life I had ever lived," smiling he starred playing with Venus's hair, someone else could of been in the room and he wouldn't of known.

"That wasn't a dream, it's all true," Venus could jump right on his bed right then but she knew that would be a bad idea.  
"That's what I thought..." he trailed off pulling Venus in and kissing her. He closed his eyes and knew right then why he was getting dreams. Why Venus was never with another man, she was waiting for him, why she wouldn't kiss him all those months ago... Even when he didn't have his memories and was frustrated by her denying him... she still had his best interests in hand.

They pulled apart and Venus sighed, it was worth the wait. She turned to look at the door and shouted for Mercury, you could hear rustling and a dissolved Mercury come into the room. The second she saw Kunzite's eyes open she gasped, quickly behind her was Zoicite, who was buttoning up his shirt, Venus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"General Zoicite, were you fraternizing with Mercury outside on the clock?" came the demanding tone of Kunzite who was pilling himself to sit up in the bed.  
"Well... I was just... she is my...Yes..." Zoicite couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough and stuttered around the subject till he answered honestly.

"I see, we will deal with your punishment for that choice later. Right now I would love for Mercury explain what is going on," Kunzite was still holding on to Venus's hand as Mercury stepped forward and used her mini computer to scan Kunzite's body. Zoicite crossed his arms annoyed, awake two minutes and was already punishing him.

"Looks like everything is fine. Welcome General Kunzite to Neo Crystal Tokyo, you have all your memories from past, present and whatever memories you want to make in the future. I suggest you stay in bed for a few more...days..." Kunzite was already trying to get up.  
"I've been in this bed long enough Mercury. My main goal right now is to see the King," his legs giving out for a second he quickly is grabbed up by Venus who obviously has no problem with him breaking out of the infirmary. Almost like magic Endymiond came busting in the door and looked straight into Kunzites eyes. The men embraced in a big hug, it was a rather tender moment. If Venus had a camera she would of taken a picture.  
"About our past life..." Kunzite said hesitantly. Endymiond grunted clearly annoyed,  
"Nothing about that. All the generals came to me with personal 'you owe me' requests and I had a hard time paying off Zoicite. Whatever happened forget it!" Endymion waved his hand in a commanding way telling Kunzite to speak no more. Kunzite shrugged,  
"Fine, I won't apologize for trashing your room that one time," Kunzite said walking out of the infirmary. Endymion's jaw dropped,  
"That was you!?" Endymiond shouted he was locked in the castle for a month being punished for that!

"I'm under your command King but if you want it forgotten I must respect you," Kunzite said at the doorframe looking to Venus who was trying not to laugh. "Lady Venus would you honor me with a tour of the castle?" Venus quickly joined Kunzite at the door.  
"Kunzite I'm the Queen of Venus. Not lady Venus anymore," she said patting his arm.  
"You can't be a queen unless you're married," his tone was flat and emotionless.  
"I just so happen to know of a man that might be able to help me with that then," the last of the royals could hear as Kunzite and Venus walked out of the room and down the hall conversing between each other.

** and that is the end thank you everyone for reading it was a lot of fun writing.


End file.
